Vampire's love
by Lil blue rose
Summary: Three normal teenage girls went camping with their classmates, but since they got to the camp site there are strange things that have been going on since they arrived there. MalikxOC BakuraxOC AtemxOC vampire fanfic. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Amber's p.o.v

"Amber hurry up!" Amber singed as one of her best friends Emma was ahead of her with two big bags ing each hands. "Alright I'm coming!" she grinned as the line for the bus was getting shorter by thr minute,

"Emma save me a seat!" I called out to her as she stepped in the bus waving at me through the window seat. I final stepped in the bus and sat next to Emma "Abby you want the window seat?" raising an eyebrow I nod and we switched seats.

"This camping trip is gonna suck" I nod at her as she kicked our friend Tahlia's seat "Emma stop it" I used my open hand to swat Emma at the back of her thick head, "Ouch fuck!" one of the teachers heard Emma and the started to explain to her that its not lady like to swear.

Smirking I pulled out a vampire book out as Emma gave me an extra MP3 that she carries around with her, "Thanks Emma" I switched it one and selected an Evanescence song out then as the music played I starting reading my book in peace.

"Alright kids we are here!" how dare she I'm 15 years old and I certainly dont act like a kid Emma sometime does though. Jumping of the bus I looked at hell hole that we are staying at "I fucking hate this place" Emma had strolled to myside with a frown on her face "I know M&ms, but look on the bright side we are cabin buddies with Tahila and Naomi and you can piss them off as much as your little heart wants". She smirked at me "Yeah true" grinning we walked to our teacher as she gave the groups the pin code for the electronic doors "Emma dont stick your fingers in the door way" she pouted at me "Fun sucker". The cabin room was nice and it had a big bathroom and 3 big windows, "I call bottom buck!" signing I made the top bunk up for myself as Emma finished already and was helping me out.

"Now we get two hours of settling in the room" falling back on my soft pillow I reached for the MP3 and my book and drifted to my dream world that nothing can go wrong.

Emma's p.o.v

'This is so boring' looking out the window I watched the othes set up their rooms for the next few weeks in this dump. "Tahlia you bitch!" turning around I saw Tahlia talking gross things "Tahila you dirty bitch" she turned and smiled at me sweetly.

Getting very angry I threw a shoe at her "Ahhh haaaa missed me!" glaring at her with all my might I finaly gave up and walked to my bed then layed down on the lumpy bed. 'Piece of shit' closing my eyes I wished that something interesting happens real soon or I'm going to go insane and hurt Tahlia very badly.

My short dreams were about vampires that live in the big forest that surronds the camp. I was with Amber in the forest collecting wood for the fire but there were two pairs of eyes watching us, one was a lavender set of eyes and the other was a dark brown set and they watched our every move.

"Abby I want to leave now" I was shaking and Amber was picking up the last piece of wood "Ok lets go" we walked to the clearing but we stop as saw two glowing objects in the distance "No fucking way I'm going there". Amber frowned at me but then then two people whispered in our ear "Soon we are coming for you two soon", then we can hear and feel the two guys smell our hair "So lovely and sweet" they disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shot up with a scared expression on my face "Emma whats wrong!" Amber jumped down from her bed to check on me "No fucking way we are ever going to collect fire wood or go into the forest". She gave me a werid look "Ok" laying my head on her shoulder I started telling her why.

Amber's p.o.v

'Some dream it really scared M&ms for her to act like this, hell she has never acted like this', I hugged her then Tahlia woke up with a jolt "OMG FREAKY SHIT!" she was also shaking so I nudge Emma and we walked to her side.

"What happened?" she was freaking out big time "Omg I'm never going into the forest or collecting fire wood"Emma and her are currently hugging each other and glare out the window to the forest.

I was sitting on Emma's bed looking at the white wall thinking about what the hell is going on here. It hasn't been 10 minutes and now I got to crazy teenaged girls glaring at the forest. "Alright it was just a dream and you two need some fresh air".

Normal p.o.v

It was dark out and everyone was around the camp fire singing songs but three girls were glaring at the camp fire. "Ok we are running low on the fire wook pile so I'm going to pick....you three girls over there", the teacher pointed to Amber,Emma and Tahlia "Ummm sir can you come with us" he raised an eyebrow but Tahlia save them "Last night the girls and I saw the Jason moive and we are abit afraid".

The teacher was helping the girls pick up the wood as they hold onto their own load, "I thought you girls had more chance running in here alone then be with a teacher".

The male teacher looked over his shoulder to see the girls had stopped "What's the matter?" Tahlia gulped and looked straight ahead "W...we dont want to go in there". He signed "Nothing bad will happen girls, stiff up a lip" they looked at each other and took baby steps towards him.

"I WANNA GO BACK TO THE CAMP!" Emma was clearly scared "Whats the matter?" Mr Sir had kneeled down to the girl who had sank to the ground. Emma pointed to the forest and Mr Sir saw three pairs of eyes looking at him with hate and anger.

"I wanna leave now" Amber and Tahlia grabbed Emma's arms trying to pull the destressed girl up, "Who ever you three are leave theese grounds or I'll call the cops!" Mr Sir hold up a mobile phone but a deep voice answered him "You leave but the girls stay". "No run girls!" the girls jumped up and ran back to the camp without Mr Sir behind them.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Amber cried out to the group and the all bolted for the girls "Where is Mr Sir!" Mrs Crow had screamed out, "He's in there" a hysterical Emma pointed to the forest as her home room teacher tried to comfort her. A bunch of male teachers ran into the forest with a flash light in hand "All stundents go to your cabins and lock the doors and windows!".

Amber, Tahlia and Naomi locked the doors and bolted the windows as Emma was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. "There all done" Naomi tossed a blanket over Emma's shoulders "What happened to her?" Tahlia looked at the door "She had a panic attack".

"Come on guys its late and we sould go to bed" Amber stripped her bed spread and pillow of the bed and set it down the floor as the others copied her idea and found it safe to sleep on the floor.

In the middle of the night Naomi got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink, but as she did that the window has slowly opened and three figures walked to the three girls on the floor sleeping peacefuly. "It's not nice to run away from us" the one with lavender eyes played with a strand of Amber's hari, "Yes it's not nice at all" the new one had blood red eyes and was lightly tracing over Tahlia's lips. The last one with dark brown eyes was wiping away the last tear from Emma's eyes with it's thumb. All three leaned down to the girls ears and whipsered "Soon we will come for you soon" they leaned down more and kissed the girls foreheads and disappeared without a traces.


	2. Emma behave!

Tahlia's p.o.v

"Shut up you bastards!" I smiled as the good old Emma has returned to her normal loudself. "Emma" she turned around and glared at me "What!" ".....Never mind go back to your yelling" she smiled at me and contuined screaming abuse to mirror that is casting the relfection of herslef.

"Fashous bitch!" giggling I walked outside waltzing to Amber who was listening to the MP3 and reading a book as normal. "Amber" pulling out an ear piece she looked at me with a tired expression "Yes Tahlia?" smiling widely I walked to the cabins door and opening it we can her Emma screaming abuse at someone, "Who is she yelling at?" Amber walked to my side with a very and I mean very tired face. "She is yelling at her reflection from the mirror" Amber groaned as she walked in and then a yelp of pain was heared "EMMA BEHAVE AND COME OUTSIDE!".

Normal p.o.v

Amber was watching over Emma and Tahlia as they sat on a suitecase and used it like a snowboard down the cabin's stairs. "Be very careful you two" they grinned at Amber as she was watched the two girls do their normal stupid ideas.

"Lunch time!" a teacher walked to the stairs with a very tired and worried look on her face as she looked at the three girls, "Come on lunch time" she walked down the stairs and walked towards the dinning building "Yeah food!" Tahlia and Emma ran towards the dinning area as Amber took her time walking there as she watched her back and kept her guard up.

"Abby you look tired" Emma looked at her friend with a concerned look on her face "I'm fine M&ms" Amber took a small bite from a apple. Tahlia was eating a ham and cheese toasted roll "Amber after you had something to eat you should have a rest". "Fine" "GIVE ME BACK MY CRACKER YOU BASTARD!" everyone looked to the screen door to see Emma running after a bird that has a cracker in it's beck, "THAT'S MY CRACKER YOU SQWARKING BASTARD!" everyone laughed but Amber and Tahlia.

"I lost my cracker" Amber rolled her eyes as Tahlia was comforting a sad....no depressed Emma "At lest you went down with a fight". "Tahlia dont make her think that she will probley burn the forest down to get her revenge from that bird"..."Wow thanks for the idea Abby" a smiling Emma reached for her lighter but Amber swiped it away from her.

"I though you quite smoking"Amber hiss out in anger "It's so hard Abby" Tahlia smirked as Amber hit Emma over the head "Ouch!". Tahlia grinned as Amber chased Emma all the way back to the cabin "Yeap things are certainaly going normal today" "EMMA COME BACK HERE!".

Naomi was in her friends cabin and the other three girls were in their cabins have a quick sleep as tonight all ther students are having a walk around the forest later on tonight.

"Tahlia" Tahila turned over onto her other side and looked up to see Amber wake and looking at her "Do you think it's a good idea to walk around the forest after all Mr Sir hasn't been found yet". Tahlia looked down "I dont known Amber" looking up see looked at a sleeping Emma who was talking in her sleep, "YOU SQWARKING BASTRAD THATS MY CRACKER!" the two girls chuckled as Emma kicked the wall "Little prick".

Amber smriked as Tahlia done a sqwarking bird nosie "I HATE YOU!.....my poor cracker" she started sobbing in her sleep which caused the others to hold back a laugh as Emma reached out for the invisable bird trying to strangle the poor thing.

"Wake up!" Tahlia threw the shoe that Emma had tired to threw at her yesterday "Amber! Tahlia threw a shoe at me!". Amber smiled as Emma and Tahlia both threw shoes at each other in atemp to hit each other as they threw very hard.

"Both of you grow up!" Amber screamed out in anger that caused both of the girls to drop the shoes and look at the anger teenaged girl who was blowing steam from her ears. "Good now Emma tell us about your dream" Amber crossed her legs and Tahlia copied her but Emma sat down on the floor.

"Wow that was what happened last night" Tahlia cried out as Amber rested her head on the wall "Indeed but we will be in the middle of the group tonight"."What if that damn sqwarking bird tires to steal my crackers!" Emma stood up and glared outside "That damn evil sqwarking bird! I hate that bastard". "Then watch out M&ms" Amber got up to use to restroom while Tahlia grined as see watched her friend hug the box of crackers close to her chest.

After Dinner everyone was dressed warmly for the night time stroll in the forest. "Hurry up!" Amber hissed at Emma and Tahlia as they drowled over some hot guys from their class. "You two grow up" Amber grabbed both of the girls ears and dragged them away to the middle of the large group of teenage students.

"Now all of you stay put and if you see any sign of a struggle please tell us" the teens nod and started to follow the dusty trail road that leads into the forest.

Unaware to them that three sets of eyes were watching three teenage girls in the middle of the group. "Now do we make our move?" the blood red pair of eyes asked "Now" the lavender pair said in a smug voice.

"Amber keep Emma close" Tahlia said in a whisper "Right" they walked to Emma's side as she looked around to the tree tops looking for the sqwarking bastard bird. "Where are you little bastard" Amber and Tahlia grined as Emma nibbbled on a cracker, then a quick flash of a dark bird flew towards her and snached her cracker "YOU BASTARD!" Emma cried out as the black flash was indeed the sqwarking bird who held onto her cracker with it's talon. It had a smug look on its face as it ate the cracker infront of a beyound pissed of teenage girl "YOU EVIL BASTARD! THAT'S MINE GIVE IT BACK!".


	3. The encounter

The class was walking around on the dusty trail and the three girls groaned as the teacher told them that they half two hours left of the hike.

"Two fucking hours" Tahlia whispered as her two best friends bitching about the time they saw that paranormal activaity. "That movie was fucked up" Emma said in a scared whisper "It was interesting, but it was true there were no credits at the end!".

Amber and Tahlia were having a breif conversation about something importanted. While Emma was behind the group since she wanted to piss off a teacher who she is not very fond of. "Hey where do babies come from?" the teacher chose to ignore the teenage girl who is acting like a baffon.

Emma's p.o.v

'That loser isn't talking to me' I frowned as the teacher walked away from me only to leave me on the end of the big ass line.

Folding my arms at the back of my head I looked at my right to see something move in the forest. "What the hell is that" whispering softly I called out to Amber and Tahlia but they ignored me....again.

Making up my mind I walked in the forest and went deeper into the forest so inspect what moved. "If it's the sqwarking bastard I'm gonna kill it" walked much more deeper in thr forest I suddenly felt something was watching my every move.

My heart was heavy with fear as the feeling of me being stalked by someone or something that wants to hurt me. It was drawing closer to me so I desiced to hide behind a tree and hoped that it doesn't see me.

'Please leave me alone' my thoughts drifted to what happened last night as Mr Sir talked back to the blood red pairs of eyes figure.

"Why do you hide from me?" my eyes went wide as the voice was male and he was talking to me from the opposite side of the tree.

"Who the fuck are you?" yeap the stupid side of me come out on the wrong time, "Such powerful words coming from such a lovely creature like yourself" he said in a mocking tone.

"Answer me" I said in a pissed off voice "Your every desire" pressing my back to the tree I glared at the other tree. "What are you talking about" closing my eyes I felt a gush of wind infront of me and then the feeling of a cold hand strocking my cheek.

Back with Amber and Tahlia

"EMMA YOU DUMB BITCH! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amber was clearly pissed and scared as her best friend was missing from the group.

"Amber calm down" Tahlia was also pissed off and scared as her friend piss off on her own as usual. "I really hate to say this but we should try and find her", Noding both of th girls went in the forest and spit up to look for the dumb girl.

Amber's p.o.v

'When I get my hands on that girl she is so dead' folding my arms together in a pissed of way as I walked deeper into the dark forest.

"EMMA WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" yelling at the top of my lungs my anger seemed to drop a little bit.

"Your friend is safe for now" turning around I saw a teenage guy who looked around 17 and his skin was very tan, his hari was a golden white and his lavender eyes struck me the most.

"Where is she?" he just smiled at me but his eyes seems to betray him "With my friend" he walked closer to me until I was back against a tree.

"What a preety sight" he played with a strand of my hair as I felt dread and fear play my emotions clearly fo him to see.

"Aww dont be scared sweet heart" he pressed his forehead against my own and he looked at me dead in the eye. "Dont worry too much Amber" my eyes went wide as plates as he moved his head to my neck, "This will hurt for a moment" then a feeling of pain shot throught my neck that caused me to scream.

Tahlia's p.o.v

"I got a lovely bunch of coconuts standing in the row! big one small one some as big as your head!" smiling I sang the song Emma had randomly sang at school a few months ago.

Skipping ahead I caught sight of something werid "Owww whats this?" skipping to the branch I caught sight of the bird that Emma hates with passion.

"Have you seen the girl that you steal crackers from?" it looked at me with a confused face "Never mind" signing out really loud I was going to walk away.

"Leaving so soon" looking over my shoulder I saw this really hot guy and he had long spiky black,red and gold hair and he had blood red eyes.....oh shit its the stalker guy from last night.

"Sorry I have a friend who's lost somewhere in here....and if I dont find her she will burn the forest down". He smirked "I'm sure my friend is looking after her" "Nah she will drive them crazy in the first two minutes believe me I have been there".

He chuckled "I'm preety sure he will drive 'her' insane" "Wanna make a bet!" he placed the smirk back on his face again.

"I already know who will win" he walked forward to me and stop very close to me "Who do you think will win Tahlia" he whispered in my ear.

"I pick Emma still" I folded my arms together in a stubborn way that made his smirk go wider "......How did you know my name?".

"I know alot about you dear Tahlia" "Stalker much" his hands slipped down to my hips "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" I trired to punch him but his hands let go from my waist and caught my wrists.

"It's not nice to hit people Tahlia" he purred out to me "Are you on pills on something?" he shaked his head "You need them big time".

He looked up and my eyes were locked onto his own and my body didn't move it was like its been paralized or something. "Sshhh dont worry honey this will hurt for a moment or two" he leaned down to my throat and I saw that he had two long pointy white fangs, 'he's a vampire' then he bite hard on my soft neck that cause alot of pain and my strenght seems to be withering away in a slow yet steady pase.

Normal

"E....Emma?" Amber sat up and looked around to see that she was back in the camp ground and she was tucked in her bed.

"Abby" "Emma are you ok?" Amber was freaking out since her friend spoke in a tired and weak voice "I feel very weak like my blood was drained out or something".

"It's alright M&ms" laying her weak head back down Amber looked over to her right so see Tahlia asleep on her bed and she had two puncher holes on her neck.

Freaking out Amber placed a hand on her neck and she felt two small holes on her neck "Emma do you have two puncher holes on your neck?".

"Yeah I do and Amber we all were bitten by vampires" Emma said in a dream like state kinda voice that was heavy with emotions.

"Atem" Tahlia mumbled in her sleep "Bakura" now Emma mumbled a name out in her sleep also.

Amber just layed there in her bed thinking of the only thing she had heared before she passed out "Malik" then her eyes grew heavy from the lack of sleep, her eyes went droppy and she finaly went to sleep whispering one final thing "Malik".


	4. What the hell

Normal p.o.v

The morning was ok but Amber and Tahlia stay in bed as Emma glared out the window towards the 'bastard bird. "This is going to be fun" Amber and Tahlia looked over to Emma only to see her with a box of crackers and smirking.

"What are you doing?" Tahlia sat up on the bed with a puzzled look on her face "Tahlia she is going to tease the bird", Tahlia looked over to Amber "How can you tell?" "Simple really the window is locked and she has the mad...no insane look on her face".

"Owwww look what I have here a cracker!" Emma started taking small bites from the cracker "Ohhhh so good!" she slowly ate the cracker as the bird glared at her.

"Emma why cant you and the bird be friends?" Amber said in a board tone "HE STARTED IT!" Emma pointed at the bird "HE SHOULD OF ASKED IF HE WANTED ONE!". Tahlia laughed at that and it caused her face to turn purple from the lack of oxgyen.

"Emma it's a bird and they cant talk" "What about the bird in 'Home Alone' number four!" Amber done a face palm "That was a parrot you dumb bitch!".

"Ohhhh right" she said in a mocking surprised voice "A parrot got cha" Amber got up and hit Emma "Ohhhh yes it was a parrot" "O....Ok Abby".

Tahlia stopped laughing and she took deep long breaths until it came out evenly "That was funny" Amber looked at Tahlia like she from another planet. "Amber is she drunk or high?" Emma said as she massaged the back of her head softly "No she is just a stupid girl" "Yeah your right".

It was abit cloudy today and so the three girls descided that they will do something fun just to pass the time "Is this safe?" Amber looked down the giant hill that had many sharp rocks. "It's perfectly safe Abby" Emma was holding onto Tahlia as they tired to climb down to the bottom of the hill.

"Come on!" Amber signed as she held onto Tahila's and Emma's arms as they slowly made their way down the extermly dangerous hill. "If I die, I just want you guys to know that at heaven I'm gonna kick your asses" Emma smirked at Amber "Sure sure".

"Ok slowly one step, ok now another step and OH MY GOD A SNAKE!" Tahlia screamed out as the other two paled as a red belly black snake slithered it's way to the three girls. It stopped at their feet and it stop up right and hissed at them in a low dangerous tone. "Where the fuck is my shotgun" Emma mumbled as it looked at each of the girls with a desire to kill look on it's face.

It striked at them but the girls had jumped back and then they started to tumble down the hill very fast "YOU FASHOUS PRICK!" "AHHHHHHHH!". They stopped at the bottom of the hill and they all groaned as the pain was termendus as it shot threw all of their bodies.

"Amber look over to Emma" Amber slowly got on her feet and looked over to Emma who was paralized at the sight of her own blood. "Emma its ok, its just a small cut on the arm" although it was a small cut she still was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey she likes horror movies and yet she doesnt like real blood what gives" Tahlia ripped apart of her shirt sleeve off and handed it to Amber. "She hate's the real stuff" Tahlia looked over to Emma who was now shaking maddly "Sweetie it's alright see its all gone". Amber smiled softy as Emma looked over to the bandaged up wound "Thanks Abby and you to Tahila".

"Well we certainatly are not walking back up the hill" Tahila frowned as she looked towards the only way they can get back to the camp...in the forest.

"No way in hell Tahlia!" Amber leaned against a tree while Emma sat on a large rock "Amber it's the only way and Emma needs to disenfect her wound or it will get infected". "Are you up for it M&ms?" Emma looked at her friends and nod "I'm up for it".

They girls huddled together as they walked into the dark forest "Hurry up walk faster" Amber hissed out to Tahlia as she stop for a second. "Amber can you hear it?" Emma and Amber stopped and started to listen but then the sound of something running towards them. "Oh shit run!" the girls bolted as fast as they can "Why is it following us!" Emma yelled out as they jumped over a fallen tree.

"I dont know but keep running!" Tahlia yelled and then Amber had fallen to the forest floor. "Abby!" Emma and Tahlia stopped and pushed Amber in the large hole in the earth as it was covered by large shrubs and grass. "Quickly in here!" Emma and Tahlia crawled into the hole as fast as they would and hid in the dark as the footsteps came to a stop.

"Atem are you sure you heard the girls come in here?" Tahlia's eyes went wide "I'm sure of it Malik" Amber bit her bottom lip to refrain her from swearing.

"They are here " "What do you mean by that Bakura?" Atem asked "Simple Emma has been cut and I can smell her lovely blood".

All of the girls looked down to Emma's blood soaked make shift bangage and there was only one thing that was in their heads 'Fuck!'.

"Girls are you gonna come out or do we have to get you out?" the Malik guy called to us, "Fuck you" Amber and Tahlia covered Emma's mouth as she accidently cursed out...again.

Three pairs of had shot towards the girls hidding spot only to grab their wrists and pulled them out of the hole. "Well hello darlings" they rolled their eyes "Assholes" they smirked as the girls tried to run away from them.

"Owww my poor Emma has hurt herself" Bakura gently touched Emma's arm "Let go" she hissed at him "Cant".

Amber tried to kick Malik as he used his free hand to play with a lock of her hair "You have such soft hair Amber" she tried again but no luck.

Tahlia on the other hand "Can I leave now?" Atem had a firm grip on her right hand "No" "Why not?" he smiled "I dont see the point in you leaving".

"Why did you bite me?" Emma was pissed off as Bakura pulled her into a lovers embrace "To mark you as mine" he bend down and nuzzled her cheek "You fashous bastard".He smirked as he layed her head on his shoulder to allow him to play with her hair "Language sweetheart". She frowned as he seems to enjoy playing with her hair very much but the thing that pissed her off was that it was relaxing her and he knows it.

Tahila pouted as Atem also pulled her into a lovers embrace "You look adorable when you pout like that" he smiled at her as she signed as he wrapped an arm around the back of her neck. "Can I please leave" her only answer was he layed his head on her shoulder "No".

Amber was throwing rocks at Malik as he tired to grab her wrist again "WHY CANT YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" she yelled in rage that cause him to smirk. "The angry side of you is a real turn on do you know that?". She blushed and just as she was going to throw another rock at him, he caught her wirst and he turned her around to hug her from behind.

Five minutes later the girls grew very tired and it cause Malik, Bakura and Atem to sweep Amber,Emma and Tahila off their feet as they passed out from stress.

Atem's p.o.v

Malik,Bakura and myself have reached our home that is a dark and dim old mansion house that Kaiba use to live in before everyone was killed.

I remeber Yugi and our friends die infront of me as I was finaly set free but yet again I was cursed by a vampire, that gave myself,Bakura and Malik immortailty.

Frowning I look down to the sleeping girl that's safely sleeping in my arms with a peaceful look on her face. It caused a small yet real smile creep onto my face, her name Tahlia and she was to most beauitful girl that I have ever layed eyes on. She was like a angel that has fallen from grace only for me to catch her before she looses her wonderful white wings.

I cant denie this heavy feeling in my heart since I had first layed eyes on her when she first walked out of the bus and lucky for me it was a very cloudy day.

Walking to my room I placed the sleeping girl onto my bed and I sat down on the other side of the bed watching her sleep. I grew tired also since the sun has peeped its way out of the dark cloudy sky. and I closed the large and only window in my room shut and closed the black curtains.

Laying my head down on a soft pillow I took a long but relaxing breath and as I was about to go to sleep Tahila had turned over and layed on my chest like a pillpw. Smirking I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and fell asleep.

Malik's p.o.v

I sat on the end of my bed to watch Amber sleep with a calm look on her gergous face and it cause me to smile.

All I can do was watch her sleep in a rythmic pattern as her chest rises and falls down and her heart beat was at a calm rate aswell. The girl he has fallen for was called Amber and the name suites her oh so well as she was like the Amber stone itself with all its glory and beauty.

The room was very dark but since I'm a vampire I can see in the dark no problem at all.

Crawling up to the top of my bed I layed down on the soft pillows then Amber has turned around and her sleeping face was facing me. Smiling I wrapped an arm around her waist and I drifted of to the dreamland.

Bakura's p.o.v

I smirked as Emma mumbled in her sleep about a certain pet of mine "Bastard come back with my cracker" yes the so called bastard bird belongs to me. In all my years I have never met a girl like this she was indeed one of a kind.

Her name is Emma and she was the most stunning thing I have ever seen and yet she has alot of spunk in her and I rather like that. I have learned very quicky that she has a shocker of a temper on her and she swears out a fair bit.

My pet bird Dark rather enjoys the crackers she has and he seems to enjoy making her angry by stealing her crackers.

My bed was comfortable but I enjoy it when she was asleep on my chest as she breaths out in a slow yet steady pase that relaxes me.

About to go to sleep he hears Emma mumble out "Evil bastard bird eating my crackers" he smirked and wrapped an around around her waist and fell asleep in peace.


	5. Lovely little things

Emma's p.o.v

Waking up I found myself in a bedroom that was not mine at all "What the hell" I muttered under my breath in a panic tone. Looking around the room all I can see was a dim candle on the right had side of the room.

I felt something rise and fall and I looked up to see a sleeping Bakura who had a peaceful look on his face. Frowning as I remebered him biting me I had to refrained from punching him dead in the face. As I layed in his arms I felt safe with him and an unknowing emotion rising in my heart.

"It's rude to stare" Bakura opened his eyes and smirked at me, "And your a complete bastard" he chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him werid as he pulled me down onto his chest "Your words have no effect on me" he calmy stated. "Thats a first" he bend down and kissed the top of my head as my head layed down on his chest.

My eyes grew heavy and I closed them only to fall into a blissful sleep as Bakura wrapped an arm around my shoulders and the other was still on my waist.

Bakura's p.o.v

Watching Emma sleeping I gently strooked her shoulder blade gently and I smiled as she hugged me in her sleep. Laying my head back down I looked at the ceiling with 'my girl' sleeping in my arms with a peaceful expression on her face.

Closing my eyes I pulled Emma closer to me as I entered a dreamless state of mind.

Amber's p.o.v

Opening my eyes I found myself in Malik's arms who was sleeping "....." my eyes tried to burn him like paper but he smirked. "Well goodevening to you too Anber" he turned his head to me and his lavender eyes started into my soul. "In the words of Emma, fuck you" I hissed darkly at him and that cause him to smirk "You chose your friends words wisely and it fits her so well". Glaring at him "Shut up" turning to myside I feel asleep rather fast but all Malik done was smirk.

Malik's p.o.v

She is one of a kind indeed, I wrapped my arms around the sleeping girl and brought her closer to me until her back had hit my chest. Bringing my face closer to her hair I can smell her lovely....no intoxicating shampoo that she uses. Smiling I closed my eyes with Amber saftly in my arms away from harms way.

Tahlia's p.o.v

'Where the hell am'I at?' my eyes looked over the room in the dark was indeed a very hard thing to encomplish. It was very dark but I felt a strange sences of sercurity as a pair of arms hold me close to their owner. "Tahlia go back to sleep" it was Atem's voice said softly to me "I dont wanna" I whinged at hime but all he done was laugh softly at me. "Tahlia you are tired" Atem softly rubbed circles on my back and soon I feel asleep in his arms.

Atem's p.o.v

She was tired and I was right as the girl was snoozing in my arms. She was very stubborn when she is tired but I have my ways to deal with it. Closing my eyes I keeped the stubborn in my arms as if I let go she will disapperaed foreva. And knowing the other guys they are probly doing the same thing I'm doing right now, holding onto their girls for dear life. Closing my eyes softly I feel into a dream where everything is right.


	6. Playing games:1 hide and go seek

Normal p.o.v

It was around 8:30 at night and everyone was up, but Amber was slightly pissed off at the fact there was no books for her to read.

"I'm so board!" Amber was sitting on the large couch with Emma and Tahlia "Why dont we play a game?". Tahlia looked at Emma "Well ok!" Amber stood up with a smirk on her face "Hide and Go seek, and the boys have to find us". Tahlia looked at the hallway "But their asleep in their rooms" Emma grinned "Let's make them think we ran away".

Tahlia and Amber both smirked as Emma was infront of the bastard bird "Wanna start some chaos with my friends and myself?". It looked at her then nod "Here's a cracker" she took a cracker out of her pocket and handed over to the bird.

All of the girls sat in a circle while the bird had perched itself on Emma's shoulder, "The game is going to have some new rules and the main thing is to have as much fun as possible". Amber finshed explaining the ruels under five minutes "Everythings all set up and now Emma would you so kindly start the game".

Smirking Emma screamed out "YOU BASTARD BIRD! WHY CANT YOU LETS US LEAVE THIS HELL HOLE!", she ran towards the basement of the mansion as the sound of footsteps ecoed the hallway.

With the boys

"Where are they?" Atem said as he looked around the living room looking for girls "I dont know" Malik said in a tired voice. Bakura on the other hand was not happy "Look outside for them" he looked at Atem who nod and ran outside in a dead sprint.

Malik walked around the third floor with a frown on his face "Amber,Tahila and Emma come out now". He opend the left hand side door and it was a bedroom.

Just as he was about to look under the bed the sound of someone running was heard then the sound of a door slamming shut, jumping up Malik shot towards the door that was slammed shut.

"Amber I know its you! now open the door or I'll brake it down!"he jiggled the door handel then he kicked the door down. Walking in the room there was a cold chilling air to it that didn't effect Malik in the slightest.

"Amber darling if you wanted to play a game you should have asked" he cooed sotly as he walked around the room. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air to catch Amber's sent that always intoxicates him, he moaned softy as her sweet sent was very strong in this room. Malik opended his eyes "Amber you migh aswell come out" the closet door was opened softy to show Amber pouting.

"I'm gonna change perfume" he frowned "No dont" he pulled her into a hug "Let us go down stairs sweetie" he sweeped her of her feet and carried her bridal style.

Atem's p.o.v

I walked around the mansion looking for Tahlia and I know she was playing a game with her friends that involved hiding from myself and the guys.

"Tahlia come out" my eyes scanned the whole area looking the her "If you want to play a game you might as well have asked me". No reply so I stopped in the middle of the dead garden "Fine have it your way then" closing my eyes I listened for footsteps or any movement as I was about to open my eyes I heard a branch snapping behind me.

"Tahlia your right behind me" turning around with increadable speed I turned around and grabbed a shocked Tahlia's upper arm. "Game over I win" she glared at me that increased her beauty even more "Come lets go home" swipping her off her feet I ran the way back to the mansion with her in my arms.

Bakura's p.o.v

"Emma come out" I frowned as I looked down stairs for her in the dark that was until I turned the lights on. "Darling I'm tired and it might be a good idea if you come out" no reply and I grow tried of this game.

An idea came to my mind and I called for Dark and my pet flew and perched itself on my shoulder. "Where is Emma?" it blinked at me and inclined its head to the clothers dryer that sat on the floor.

Smirking I patted Dark's head "Good boy" Dark gave me a bird smirk and flew back up stairs, "Ohh where can she be" I walked towards the dryer slowly with a smirk on my face.

"Oh where oh where can she be" opening the dryers door I caught sight of Emma glaring at me with a growl to match. "Fucking bastard bird" pulling her out of the dryer she huffed and crossed her arms. "If you wanted to play a game you sure have asked" I smirked again as she glared at me "Oh Ra your glares are so adorable".

"Asshole" I lifter her up and holded her bridal style "Lets go up stairs" she frowned and crossed her arms is a stubborn way.

Normal p.o.v

Everyone was in the living room "Your a fucking tratior, bird bastard" Emma glared at the bird as it nibbled on a cracker "ASSHOLE!".

Amber looked at Tahlia and Emma who was giving the bird the finger "Malik your not angry are you?" she turned to him and pouted at him. "Slightly" he looked down to her with a frown "Well sorry we all got board and you can see clearly what we are like board". Amber pointed to Emma who was having a glaring contest with Dark, "I fell like chicken tonigh".

Bakura laughed "What are you laughing at you bastard!" Emma said as she didnt brake the glaring contest with the bird. Atem grinned as Tahlia smiled at Emma glaring at the bird as she clapped her hands to make the blind blink as it did.

"Ahah I win!" then the bird spread its wings very fast and it cause Emma to fall into Bakura's waiting arms "Fashous!".

Amber laughed at the scene and as she was about to stop Malik had pulled her of the chair and walked her to his room.

Atem had alot of trouble since Tahlia had ran into his room and locked the door, but in the end he got in and closed the door beind him.

Bakura had a laugh as he carried Emma to his room as she glared behind him to the sleeping bird "I'm gonna get that bastard bird".


	7. Playing games 2rabise

"Wake up you lazy shit!" Emma kicked Bakura but he just kepted on sleeping "N....no leave me to sleep.....zzzzzzz". Glaring at him "I'm going back to the camp right now" he mumbled "I'll still get you back no matter where you go".

"If you dont get up I'll kill you" Bakura turned around eyes wide open and he was smirking "Try it darling" "Fashous!".

Bakura laughed as Emma yelled out in rage "Darling are you board?" she frowned "Yes" he sat up to look eye to eye at her. "Then lets play a game with the others" she smirked "Sounds like a plan" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

With Atem and Tahlia

"I'm board" Tahlia pouted at Atem who was reading a book "Do you want a hug?" ".......OK!". Atem smirked as he hugged Tahlia "Better" "Yeap" he pulled her down on the bed. Tahlia was in one arm having a hug while Atem had his book on the other still reading it.

"What cha reading?" he looked down to her "Curious little thing arn't you" she nod "It happens when I'm board" he nods at her "I'm reading about Egypt".

With Amber and Malik

"This sucks!" Amber glared at Malik as he hugged her "Dont yell sweetie" "Fuck you" she was beyound pissed off and board shitless. "I wanna play a game" he raised an eye brow "What game?" she blinked "I dont know as Emma she makes werid shit up".

Normal

Everyone was in the living room "Emma what game sould we play?" Tahlia looked at the crazy girl who was playing poker cards with the bird "I put down another cracker". "EMMA!" Amber and Tahlia yelled at her "Rabise" everyone was like WTF to her.

"You whip up so cream with shit loads of sugar and you act like you got rabise....last time I threw mine on the roof". Bakura smirked as the bird won the game "YOU BLOODY CHEAT! YOU SQWARKING BASTARD!".

Amber and Tahlia went to the kitchen "Ah here's some" Tahlia placed the cream on the counter as Amber got the blender and sugar out. "Emma and her werid games" Amber smiled as Emma walked into the kitchen with a pissed off look on her face. "The bird won" Amber and Tahlia laughed at her "Shut up!" they worked on the rabise for 5 minutes "Lets get the boys you know pay back". Amber dipped her hand in the cream first and walked to the living room where Malik was sitting down on the couch talking.

"Malik" he turned and SPLAT! he had cream all over his face "......Amber" he jumped over the couch and started to chass the laughing girl.

Tahlia and Emma went behind Atem and Bakura as they watched the sceen went by with werid looks on their faces. "Yo" the girls rubbed the cream all over their faces "I like this game Emma". Bakura looked at Emma "Come here" "No" he looked pissed "Come right here now Emma" "....No!" he done the same thing as Malik and chased the laughing girl.

Atem sat on the couch wipping the cream off his face "Nice game" Tahlia smiled "Thanks" he looked at the cream on his hand then in a blink of an eye he wipped it on her face and hair. "Pay back" under ten minutes the boys had gotten their revenge by wipping the cream on each of the girls faces and hair. "And thats how the game is played" Bakura sat next to Emma as she came out of the shower as the other girls did, "How in the hell did you guys get our bags?" Amber was wearing a pair of cargo pants, a white shirt and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"We have our ways" "Perverts" Tahlia was wearing a long skirt and a pink top "No assholes" Emma was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

"Ok new rule...no more rabise" Amber and Tahlia nod while Emma threw some rabise(cream) on the ceiling "......the rule mainly goes to Emma" Atem said to Bakura who smirked. "Darling thats enough" he main reply as the cream that was thrown at his face "FASHOUS!".

In the middel of the day when the boys where asleep the girls had snuck to the fridge and dumped loads of cream in three sepreat bowls. "Ok dont get caught" Tahlia whisper to her two friends "Yeap your the boss...nah Amber is".

Amber's p.o.v

Sneaking in Malik's room I quitely went to his side as he sleeps peaceful I got some cream on my fingers and started to wipe the cream on his face gently.

He was dead asleep....heheeh he is dead...heheh wow to much sugar. As I finished my work I slipped out of his room and waited for the others.

Tahlia's p.o.v

'Some here and there, heheheh ohhh and a goaty!' I smiled as he fliched in his sleep. Atem looked soooooo hot asleep but hey I wanted some revenge from what he done earlier and I'm preety damn sure he will be pissed off.

Emma's p.o.v

'You dumb shit' I smirked at my work that was all over Bakura's face...I'm so damn evil that I scare myself at times. I have to admite he is hot and all but the bastard bite me,kidnapped me and wont let me go home....that bastard.

Normal p.o.v

All of the girls sat down and talked to each other until the boys woke up and walked into the living room, "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" the girls broke down laughing and pointed to the confussed Malik,Bakura and Atem.

"OMG you look poofy!" Emma pointed to Bakura and the guys looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. Each of them placed a hand of their cheeks and looked down at the cream on their hands.

So being the smart guys they are "......childish of you three" they walked back in their rooms to have a shower. Unknowing to the girls they have started a small war of games and pranks.

Small note.

Yes I have made the raibse thing up with the cream and all. My sister and I got hungry and board so we found some cream and the reason we called it rabise, is because I wipped it all over my face and acted rabide.

Hoped you enjoy the story so far!


	8. Playing games3drinks all around

Amber smirked as Emma and Tahlia both were playing the slapping game "Ouch! thats my face!" Tahlia yelped as Emma slapped her face. "Hahah sucked in!" they kepted playing the game infront of Amber as she watched the game with interest.

"I think their up to something" both of the girls looked at Amber "What do you mean by that Abby?" Emma looked away and Tahlia saw the chance to slap back. "Ouch! damn it all!" Emma's cheek was slowly turning red "Tahlia that really hurt".

Amber looked at the hallway "They haven't been around us for three hours" "So what" Tahlia backed away from the pissed of girl infront of her. "I agree with Abby. Bakura has been.....how do I put this in a nice way......he hasn't been a bastard much".

Tahlia laughed her ass of while Amber grinned at Emma "Nice M&m's" she blinked "What" Tahlia's face was red from the lack of oxygen. "Tahlia stop it! your giving me a head ace!" Amber yelled at her "O.....ok".

Emma got hungry so she walked to the kitchen to see Bakura sitting on the kitchen bench. "Hello sweetie" Bakura looked at her "......hello" he smirked as he watched her get a chocolate bar. "Stop looking at me you bastard!" Emma glared at him "No" he kept watching her as she took a bite from the bar. "What are you up too" he bliked "What do you mean?" Emma went infront of him as he still sat on the bench. "Dont act all innocent your up to something" Bakura smiled sweetly at her "I'm up to nothing darling" he leaned forward and kissed her red cheek. "Sorry I have to go and feed" he hugged her then walked out of the room "Bastard" "I heard that!".

Amber signed as she sat on the couch reading a book Malik had gotten her "Good book isn't it" she looked up to see Malik smirking. "It is a really good book" he nod "What are you up too" he raised both of his hands in a defencive way "Nothing". "I know your up to something, Emma and Tahlia both do the same thing when their about to do something stupid". He laughed as she stood up and glared at him "Babe you need to relax once in awhile" she swatted him on the back of his head with her book "Behave".

Tahlia looked at pictures of Egypt "Wow so preety" she traced the picture with her fingers "It's very preety" she looked over her shoulder to see Atem. "Hi!" he smiled "Hello angel" he sat down next to her "How are you going?" he smiled "Fine what about you?". Tahlia smirked "I won the game Emma and I were playing. But she can really slap hard". Atem smirked "Your friends come up with some werid games" "True" he nuzzled her cheek "See you later" he got up and walked down the hallway.

It was later on in the night and the girls got hungry but as they walked into the kitchen "Ready to play a game" they looked up to see Malik,Atem and Bakura sitting around the small coffee table with all sorts of liqure that you can dream of.

"What the fuck" Bakura smiled "It's a game called 'drinks all around' and you have to take a shot of all of the alchol here". Amber smiled "Sweet a drinking game I haven't had a drink in ages!" she sat down next to Malik. "Nah fuck this I dont drink!" Bakura frowned "Dark is gonna play". "The bastard bird is gonna play.....I'm in!" she sat next to Bakura "Bring it on bastard bird" she looked at the bird. Tahlia frowned "I dont drink" Atem looked at her "Dont worry nothing bad will happen" she nod slowly and sat next to Atem.

"Ok now we all drink a shot of whisky" they all gulped down the shot "Anything yet" shaking of the heads. "Rum" they gulped down the shot "Taquila" more gulping down the shots.

In half an hour the girls were piss drunk "Hahah wow the bastard..hick...can really drink" Emma said then burst down laughing as she laughed at nothing.

Amber and Tahlia both danced around to nonexisting music "Lalalalla give it to me baby!" they both laughed as Emma had fallen to the ground "I feel on air!".

Atem,Bakura and Malik were not infected buy the alchol at all "Pay back is such a bitch" they grinned as the their girls acted like a buch of idiots.

"Hey Abby,Tahlia lets play strip poker!" the guys eyes went wide as all of the girls sat in a circle "Bastard bird can deal out the cards". The bird dealed out the cards anf sadly Amber lost the round and she took of her shirt.

Under 10 minutes the girls were all in the bra and panties "...I think we went to far" Atem looked at Malik "No this is better than I attened to". Bakura sat on the wooden chair smirking at his girl and bird as they both started to sing 'I got a lovely bunch of cocnuts'.

Amber then passed out following by Tahlia "Lets call it a night" Malik picked Amber up and advainced to his room.

"See you later Bakura" Atem picked Tahlia up as Bakura kepted watching the bird and girl looking like their going to pass out anything soon.

Dark was the first to pass out "Owwww poor birdie" Emma picked the bird up and placed him on the couch. Bakura smiled "Time for bed" Emma giggled like a child as Bakura picked her up bridaly style.


	9. Special chapter

"Owww my head" Tahlia got up and moaned as her head felt like it was on fire "What the hell did I do last night" she covered her eyes with her hands and moaned some more. "You got drunk" Atem looked over to her "Drunk? I drank last night" she can tell he was smirking.

"My fucking head hurts" Emma blinked a few times then she fell back on the bed and covered her eyes with a pillow. "Thats called a hangover darling" Bakura cuddled up to her but she was too tired to do anything about it "Your gonna wish you were been born". He smirked a "No I'm quite glad I was born or I woud never had met you"...."Bastard".

Amber groaned "Too much to drink" Malik placed his hand over her eyes as she kepted wincing "Yes sweetie too much to drink". Malik smiled as she cuddled up to him "Next time I chose the drinks" she whispered as he turned the light of "See you later sweetie I have to go feed".

Later on the girls went to the living room when their hangovers were gone "THEY TRICKED US!" Emma sat next to Amber who looked at the left over drinks. "I should have seen it coming" Tahlia layed on the floor "We all should have seen it coming Abby".Emma didn't talk at all and it was freaking Amber and Tahlia out "M&ms can you please talk" no thing so they frowned as she got up and walked out of the room.

Emma walked into Bakura's room and looked at him as he looked at the things he had stolen. "I miss my family" he frowned as she said that "Sorry but you cant go home" she looked like she was ready to cry so he got up from his bed and hugged the crying girl. "Shhhh its ok" he hugged her as she cried on his chest "I miss them so much" he lead them to the bed and layed down on it and let the girl keep on crying.

Amber felt upset all of a sudden and she walked to Malik's room as he looked out of the window so she sat on his bed and hugged her knees. "Whats wrong Abby?" he turned around and looked at her "I miss my family" he frowned as a singel tear fell from her eyed. "You know that you cant see them again right" she looked enraged "I'M NOT A VAMPIRE! NOR IS EMMA AND TAHLIA!". He signed "Since we bite you girls you have our sent and blood" he looked her dead in the eye. "There is someone out there that will hurt you and your friends because of us"she looked down "ok" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Tahlia was upset so she was sitting on the bench in the kitchen with a sauce pan on her head and she had a frying pan in her right hand. BANG! BANG! BANG! Tahlia was still not happy so she threw the frying pan to the wall CRASH!. Atem was in the othe room watching her threw stuff against the wall with a sad look apound her face. He frowned as she started to cry "Tahlia are you ok" she looked down "No....". He walked into the kitchen and hugged her "I miss my family" she cired on his shoulder while he patted her hair.

All of the girls so fell asleep hugging the guys and as the girls sleep Malik,Bakura and Atem all frowned as their girls were asleep with tears rolling down their faces. It broke their hearts as were braking in two as they watched their girls in pain from not seeing their familes.

The whole morning was noting more then tears and heart ace for the girls and they guys didn't like to see them crying or in pain. It crushed their hearts in many ways possible.


	10. Random XD

Tahlia smirked as she watched Amber chase Emma around with a broom.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A PANDA!" Amber was red in the face as she tried it hit Emma.

"GAHHH SORRY ABBY!" Emma jumped over the couch and tried to out run.

Tahlia pissed herself laughing as Amber almost had Emma. This was like the road runner show but better! Abby dropped the broom and grabbed a shovel out of thin air.

"AHHHHHH SORRY!" Emma dodged the shovel manic better know as Amber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malik walked around the mansion since Atem and Bakura were out feeding. He had his the other night and he was told to watch over the girls.

CRASH!

"ABBY I'AM SORRY!" He signed as he heard Emma yell out for forgiveness.....what did she do this time.

He walked in the living room only to raise an eyebrow as he saw Abby throw away her shovel and get a chainsaw. She was chasing Emma around the room with a manic look on her face. Tahlia was sittin on the couch eating some butterpopcorn.

"What happened?" Malik sit next to Tahlia.

"Emma called Amber a Panda. Amber didn't take it so well sooo this is what happens." Tahlia didn't even glance at Malik as she kepted her eyes on the show.

Malik layed back and watched the chainsaw run out of juice and now she has a mace now.

Emma on the other hand was screaming and beggin for forgiveness from the pissed off teen girl.

xxxxxxxx

Bakura walked in the room with Atem later on and they raised an eyebrow as they saw Amber with hunters clothes on and a shot gun.

"Sshhhh I'am hunting an Emma. HAHAHAH." (Elma Fude. The cartoon guy who hunts Bugs Bunny.)

Amber was walking to the kitchen and saw Emma eating a carrot and she had bunny ears on the top of her head.

"I got you now! You pesky Girl!" Amber pointed her gun at Emma.

"Ehhhh whats up chick." Emma looked at her with drobby eyes and kepted on munching on her carrot.

"I'am hunting the bitch you called me a Panda and your her! So prepare to die you little son of a bitch!" Amber had a serious look on her face.

Emma was there one second and the next she was running away from Amber with her freaking gun.

Atem and Bakura looked at each other and silently agreed to never speak of this again.

xxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so only XD


	11. I'm free bitches!

"I want out of here Abby or I'm gonna loose it!" Emma banged her head against the wall.

"I know M&m's I want out also." Amber signed and took a knife out of her moron of a friend.

"I dont know what I want to do." Tahlia whined as Amber pushed Emma on the seat next to her. She had to deal with a teenaged girl giving the 'fuck you' hand sign.

"Emma do you want me to bring put Elmo again?"

"No! I promise that I'll be good! Just dont bring out that emo son of a bitch!" Emma's eyes were wide with fear as Amber smirked wickedly.

"Ok good girl."

"Ok lets get back to the plan. Since their out right now why dont we just go right now?" Tahlia looked at Amber who no with approval.

"I believe that they are growing more dumb each day. Leaving us alone! Dear cheese they are dipshits!" Emma chuckled as Amber and Tahlia packed their things up.

"Emma since I'm afraid that you will pack some knives or guns, I packed your bags." Amber threw Emma's bag at her.

"You bitch!" Emma cried and hid behind Talia as Amber pulled Elmo out of her bag.

"Piss off you bastard! You raped and eat little babies!" Emma hisses at the little red thing and tried to claw at it's eyes.

"Amber you know that she will keep on hissing at it until Elmo is back in your bag." Tahlia had a 'what the fuck' facial expression as Emma yelped and ranaway.

"This will make her move faster Tahlia. She will run very fast if this little thing is chasing after her." Amber smirked as she strapped her bag around her waist.

"Oh." Tahlia watched Amber run out of the mansion and soon as she disappeared Emma screamed out with rage and fright.

"I see what she meant by that." Tahlia was happy as she skipped out of the mansion to follow her two wacked up friends.

xxxxxxx

"EMMA, AMBER, TAHLIA! YOUR OK!" Their friends ran up to them and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"Keep Elmo away from me!" Emma cried as Elmo was infront of her face with that werid pedofile smile.

"Oh I missed you sooo much!" Jess cried as she hugged a glaring Emma.

"Keep that fucking little pedofile away for me!"

Jess cried more as she has her stupid friend back. For a few days now she has been worrying about them since they suddenly disappeared.

"Oh thank heavens!" Mrs Crow ran towards the girl with a happy look.

"Yes we are alive now can we got on the fucking bus and leave this hellhole!"

Everyone laughed as Emma glared at the 'bastard bird.'

Amber and Tahlia's eyes went wide. That bird had follow them and no doubt that Malik,Atem and Bakura and gonna be pissed.

"Let's go!"

They all went in the bus and Emma smirked as she looked at the bird.

"Fuck you bastard bird. I'm going home!" She smiled as the bus moved out of the camp.

xxxxxx

Bakura was shaking with rage as his pet told him that the girls ranaway.

Atem was also angry but he keeped it inside unlike Malik. Who was punching the walls and smashed a glass window with his fist.

"Damn it! One of us should have stayed back with them!" He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth.

"Yeah but we were recless." Atem closed his eyes then his blood went cold.

"Oh no! I dont sence 'it' in the forest anymore!"

"Damn it!" Malik looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Looks like we have to find them. We can sence them and smell their purfum righ?" Bakura looked at Malik and Atem.

"Right then it's descided we find them and bring them back."

They nod and ran out of the mansion then they ran into a couple of familar faces.

xxxxxx

"Hurry up Anthony!" Emma kicked her friend Anthony's ass.

"You bitch!" He yelled at her face.

"Now you wanna fight! then bring it on bitch!" Emma raised her fists up.

"Will you two stop it! We are trying to sneak into the school and dont forget it's night time." Amber hissed at the glaring teens.

"Fuck me sideways." Emma muttered then walked next to Tea (Not Yu-Gi-Oh Tea. But my mad as friend Tea!) who chuckled.

"It's nice to have you back Emma."

"Yeah yeah I missed myself too." X3

The group of teens walked to the middle of the school and sat down. Amber opened her bag and took out a few cans of beer.

"Drink up Bitchs!"

Amber smiled as Tahlia talked like a pervert again. They were finally free from the vampire assholes and Emma's mum almost killed her for 'leaving' the camp ground.

"Hey look at me!" Anthony ran around the place wearing a purple mini skirt. He pulled his jeans up to show his pale and hairy legs.

"May I 'ASK' you a question." He talked throw his ass then done his poofy laugh as Peter chased after him.

"Depends on the 'ANSwer." Amber smirked as Anthony flashed his ass at Peter.

"AHHH my virgin eyes!" Peter screamed as he tried to get the picture of Anthony's ass out of his head.

"You like it Peter!" Jess laughed as she and Emma danced the retarted waltz. They didn't spin in but they pushed eachother in the shitty school garden.

"I fell on a tree! I' m a hippie now!" Emma was flat on her back and the tree's shrubs were on her clothes and hair. Jess pissed herself laughing as she watched Amber trying to get her dumbass friend out of the shrubs.

"Nah fuck you! I'm a hippie and you cant say shit!"

Anthony walked passed Peter than farted in his mouth. Peter gagged and gasped for air as his life flashed through his eyes. Anthony done his poofy laugh and taunted Peter by asking how it tasted.

"You bastard!" Peter got up and chased Anthony once again but with a knife.

Jess laughed as she sat down next to Emma. Then the whole group froze as they heard a demonic howl.

'What was that?' That went through their heads.

"Ohhh Abby look a puppy!" Emma pointed at a.....Werewolf. It growled at her but of course she is an idiot.

"I'll name you Spot!" She grinned but Jess whimpered.

"SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME!" Anthony ran then six other Werewolfs went out of the bush. They all screamed and ran as fast as they could. Tea was next to Tahlia who kicked the cantain door open.

"In here!" She, Tea and Peter ran in there.

"Sweet free food."

Tahlia opened the frezzer door open and took out a chocolate ice-cream out.

"Oh cool. But where is everyone else?" Tea's eyes were wide with fright as she didn't know where her friends are.

Peter locked the door then signed. He shook his head as he also didn't know where their are.

xxxxxx

Amber ran in the maths block with Emma, Jess and Anthony. She was puffed out but she still had the three most annoying people in the world.

"This sucks." Emma went to the teacher's staffroom and came back with a box of cookies.

"Ohh cookies!" Anthony tried to get once but Emma bit his hand.

"AHHH YOU BITCH! MOTHER FUCKING BITCH SLUT!" He screamed out and dodged afew chairs and desks that were flying at him.

Jess smirked as Amber took some black paint out and painted the windows. She took a bucked of paint and threw it at the window and watched the paint drying.

Amber shook her head. She had her eyes fixed on Emma throwing text books and a blonde emo prick.

"Thats enough Emma."

Emma had Anthony on his back.

"Your da boss Abby." She kicked Anthony and skipped innocently at annoyed Amber and a amused Jess.

"You'r impossable."

"Thats my job."

xxxxxx

Tea frowned as Tahlia and Peter both ate all the ice-cream.

"Come on you guys the other's are out there and there are Werewolf's outside."

"So." Tahlia drank her chocolate milk.

"Do you think Amber can control them?"

"AHAHAHAHA!" She and Peter broke down laughing. Tea signed as she shook her head and night out has become a nightmare that they couldn't escape.


	12. Operation Scrotom Sack

Amber signed as she listened to Emma bang her head against the wall.

"How in thw hell are we gonna get out of here!" Jess screamed out then kicked a door.

"I dont know." Amber watched Emma stare at a fly that was buzzing around her head.

"I just got an idea." She then grinned at Anthony.

"What? I got it my hair is flat." He frowned then got scared as she shook her head.

"He's the bait for 'Operation Scrotom Sack.' But Jess give him your purple skirt."

xxxxxxx

Tea shook her head as the sound of more demonic howls were heard. She was scared for the other half of the group and silently prayed that they were ok.

"I want another chocolate ice-cream." Tahlia opened another one and shoved in in her mouth.

"It's a miracle that we haven't heard Emma scream out "PUPPIES!' just yet." Peter smirked as he opened the door and threw a packet of chips outside.

"Yeah."

Peter shook his head and closed the door but the dickhead forgot to lock it.

xxxxxxx

"You are a bitch Emma!" Anthony glared at a smirking Emma.

"What did I do?"

"Operation Scrotom sack!" He cringed as Amber and Jess laughed. He was pissed off at Emma since she knew that he hated that nickname she had made for him.

"So? Now get you'r ass out there!" She booted his ass outside.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered then danced around the Werewolf's.

"My name is the Borat. I like you and I like sex! I'ts nice."

They all looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look on their faces. Anthony kicked the leader's balls that caused it to howl with pain. As the howls ended Anthony ran off laughing his poofy laugh while four Werewolf's chased after him.

"Damn it." Emma smirked as she gave them the signal that it was safe to come outside. They slowly walked out and followed the path that was safe but they were wrong. (*Amber and Jess's fault not mine*)

They raised an eyebrow as there was a Werewolf drinking the beer that they had earlier. It was piss drunk and it's howls sounded strange.

"I'll name you Kitty!" Emma skipped to the Werewolf and scrathched it's ear. Amber was that pissed off that she walked over to her friend and slapped her in the back of the head.

"Emma It wan'ts to kill us!"

"But Abby he can be you'r drinking buddy!"

Jess shook her head then froze. "Guys look over there cause this is some werid shit happening."

Anthony was riding one of the Werewolf's back who growled at him. But the real question is where the hell did Orochimaru came from.

"I love you Anthony" Orochimaru had hears in his eyes.

"AHHH! Where the fuck did you come from!"

"I was in my bed and you came to my dreams. It was a nice dream with us in a bed and no clothes on." Orochimaru signed dreamly as he day dreamed about his and Anthony's wedding.

"Fuck this!" Anthony leaped off the Werewolf's back and bolted for the cantein.

"Nooo! Why do all the people I love leave me!?" Orochimaru leaped off the Werewolf's back and ran home to the hidden sound village crying.

"......What the fuck just happend?" Jess was like this 0.o. Amber was like 0.0' and Emma was like :'( (crying face.)

"That was sooo sad. He got his heart broken. Let's send him a fruit cake for Christmas."

xxxxxxx

Peter smirked as Anthony was in the catein shaking.

"Bro what happened?"

"Gay pedofiles are after me!" He screamed as Tahlia threw a chocolate bar at him.

"Where's the others?" Tea sat down next to Anthony who slowly at his bar.

"Well they might have been eaten or that they ranaway. I dont really give a shit."

"Why?" Tahlia asked.

"Cause Emma came up with a plan called 'Operation Scrotom Sack' and that bitch made me the bait!"

Everyone besides Anthony laughed until their faces were red.

"Oh man she's a freaking genuis! Operation Scrotom sack." Peter wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Fuck you."

The door then was opened. Emma, Amber and Jess walked in and locked the door.

"Mean bitch wouldn't let me keep the puppy." Emma frowned as she took out a warm cheese and bacon roll. Amber shook her head and got out a pizza and Jess had a can of coke in one hand.

"Well it's story time." Amber sat down next to Tahlia.

"Ohhh I know one! pick me pick me!" Emma raised her hand in the air.

"No."

"Mean panda bitch."

"What was that?" Amber hissed out to Emma.

".....You can go first Abby."

Amber signed as she massaged her temples. Sometime she wants to kill Emma and throw her body off a bridge.


	13. Chapter 13

Malilk, Bakura and Atem all frowned as they looked towards the school with the demonic howls.

"Their in the school." Atem looked at the other two that nod.

"Yeah they are in there."

"And they are in big trouble." Bakura hissed threw this teeth.

"Are you all ready?" Atem looked behind him to the group of shadows that nod.

"Then let's go get them."

They all took of running to the school.

xxxxx

"No fucking way! Vampire's!" Peter gasped.

"Did they bite you?" Tea asked.

"Yeah why."

"Mother fucker's lucky that he has his teeth still." Emma muttered under her breath.

"That means that you are their mates."

"I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Emma screamed out but her face was red with embarasment.

"Oh shit."

"Penis!" Tahlia grinned then giggled nervously as they all glared at her.

"Sorry." 0.0'

"Well during camp alot of shit has happpened ok." Amber shook her head then frowned.

"I had enough of this shit. I want out of here!" Jess jumped up and swinged the door open then screamed.

"Hello little girl." A demonic guy said as he walked in. Jes fell to the ground and crawled to the friends.

"What the fuck do you want?" Emma asked then she got many slaps on the head.

"Ah so you'r Bakura's mate. He is smell is strong on you."

"But I took seven showers today!" :'(

"Let's all have a chat outside." He moved away from the door and smiled as they all walked out in a line.

"Now let's take a good look at you." He walked down the line and looked at them up and down. He stopped near Tea. "Hmm lovely." He creased her cheek and cut her.

"Ahh Malik's girl." He looked at Amber who growled.

"Oh not very nice."

"Then you'll love me when Emma get's on my nerves."

"What the fuck did I do!?"

The demon chuckled as he played with a strand on her hair.

"Now I see why Malik likes you. You have fire in your personality."

He moved away from her and looked down at a confussed Emma.

"Are you the easter bunny. Cause if you are I'm gonna roll you for the chocolates."

He openly laughed with an evil tone to it.

"I think he's on drugs." Emma whispered to the group and they silently prayed that she doesn't get killed.

"So Bakura marked you. You have some spirit in yah kid."

"And you'r a gay fucking troll." She crossed her arms. Everyone looked at her in shock as the demon picked hr up by her throat.

"Abby. When I die I want you to look after my bird, fish and Ammie." She coughed out as his grip tightened.

"Thanks Emma. What about you'r bro?"

"Sooner or later that boy's gonna reach puberty and I'm fucking glad I woun't be around for that."

As she was about to make another dumb comment the demon guy screamed in pain and she was dropped on her ass.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Emma rubbed her ass then kicked his head.

"EMMA!" Amber pulled the pissed of teenaged girl away from that thingie.

"You girls are in big trouble." Emma, Amber and Tahlia all giggled nervously as Bakura, Mailk and Atem walked infront of them.

"I'll get you back for this!" The demon guy and Werewolf's disapperaed.

xxxxxx

"I got a good excuse." Amber pointed to Emma.

"She ran out of the mansion and Tahila and myself went after her."

"BULLSHT!"

"It does sound like her thought." Atem looked at Bakura who shook his head grinning.

"But Dark said another story."

"True."

"Hey where did they go?"

0.0 ,0.0, 0.0

"Damn they gotten fast."

xxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow we totaly pissed them off." Amber grinned as she watched Emma beg a tennis ball at the wall and it flung back and hit her head.

"You bastard! I thought we were friends." She whinned the grinned.

'Oh shit what's she up to.' Tea sweatdropped as she beged the ball at Anthony's and Peter's nuts.

"Y...Y.......YOU BITCH!" They gasped in pain as they fell to the floor gripping their swore nuts.

"Go Emma." Jess cheered as she went to the bathroom.

"Abby why are they pissed off with us?"

"We ran away dumbass."

"When did my ass runaway? How am'I surpose to take a shit?"

Tea laughed with Tahlia as Amber chased Emma around with a hammer.

"Let's play 'dodge dah Hammer." Amber chucked it and hit's the wall next to the crazy teen.

"Damn that was close."

"That was but this isn't." A hand gripped Tahlia's shoulder. Atem brought her to him in a backwards hug. Bakura and Malik walked in with their eyes on Emma and Amber.

"I left a home ec stove....um off!" Emma ran and Bakura walked after her.

"Yeah...I...left a door closed!" Amber ran too but Malik chased after her.

xxxxx

Tea was confussed as she watched the two run out with two Vampire's running after them.

"Tea." A quite voice called to her.

Turning around she saw Ryou. He was walking around the shops late at night and she went there to buy some V drink's.

"Ryou."

He smiled at her "I missed you so much." He pulled her in for a loving hug. (I dont hug ppl. I set's them on fire! :D)

She teared up a bit as he whispered how important she is to him. The sweet gentelman vampire has a girlfriend.

xxxxxxx

Jess smirked as she went on the school computer. She was on a teacher's acount and she was sending them gay porn to everyone. But the school policeman had a picture of a dancing pig for him.

'Wow I'm sooo evil."

"Thanks not nice."

Looking behind her she saw Seto Kaiba. He had his arms crossed and he had his signature smirk on his dial.

"So the asshole deservis it."

"Sure." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder's and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you." He moaned as her sent lingered an intoxincating smell.

"Sure whateva let me finish sending this shit already."

xxxxxx

Anthony was pissed off. Emma had begged the ball to his nuts. He thinks that they are a purple colour now since they ace when he walks or even attemps to talk.

'My balls are on fire! I'll kill that bitch!' He howled with pain as he tried to massage his purple balls. (Paybacks a bitch.)

"Anthony."

He turns around and frowns. "Hello Mai."

Mai Valentin smiled at him.

"I missed you so much." She pulled him into a akward hug.

"Yeah yeah missed yah too."

xxxxxxx

Peter was an idiot he ran on the road and got hit by a bus with nun's and the drunk Werewolf was driving.

lol didn't happen X3

He sat on the floor and looked at the brown haied girl infront of him.

Serenity smiled at him as he signed.

"I thought yah bro didn't want you to see me."

"Joey doesn't know that I'am here."

Peter frowned deeply. "Why?"

"Cause silly I wanted to see you." Serenity smiled a bright smile that showed her fangs.

"I missed you too."

xxxxxxxx

_What will happen when Malik, Atem and Bakura do when they catch Amber, Tahlia and Emma? Will they steal a car or do something more stupid? Until then keep on reading and keep on laughing! :3 _


	15. Chapter 15

Amber and Tahlia ran around the school trying to find Emma. The little bitch had to scream and runaway as she saw Bakura. Stopping near the teacher's car park Tahlia and Amber both leaned on each other trying to catch their breath. The group had broke up to go with their vampire lover's (fuck that) and left the two of them to find a crazy bitch.

"Where the hell is she?" Tahlia sank to her knee's gasping for air. Amber shaked her head as she placed a hand on her throat.

"I have no idea but the bitch is gonna get it."

"I have a metal bat you can borrow."

"Wonderful."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"You bloody piece of shit!" Emma screamed out then followed by the sound of glass braking then insane laughter. Amber and Tahlia sighed as they saw their missing friend at the principle's car with a broken window and a giant rock in her hand. Standing up from the ground they ran to her as she let off a bunch of colorful words. Amber swatted the back of Emma's head that caused her to bonk her head on the car's bonnet.

"Damn it all!" She hissed as she held onto her head with pain.

"Where the hell where you!" Amber shot her a nasty glare as she whimpered.

"Around."

"A straight answer or I'll throw you to Bakura."

"Back stabbing bitch."

"What!"

"I'll be good and I WAS trying to BORROW the principle's car." She pointed to the broken windowed car that was a nice shade of silver. Tahlia raised an eyebrow slightly as she took off her jacket to clean up the glass on the driver's seat.

"Ok Emma do you have you'r learners?"

"..."

"Answer me."

"No but I have been watching drifting movies and speed racer."

0.0 0.o

Tahlia bursted out laughing as Amber had a petrified look on her faces as her best friend doesn't have her license and she has been watching drifting movies. Emma turned her back on Amber then placed a foot on Tahlia's side.

"Move bitch." She kicked Tahlia softly as she hoped in the driver's seat then pulled out a bunch of colorful wires from the steering wheel. Amber grinned as she knew Emma wasn't smart enough to jump start a car since she couldn't tie her own shoes.(Thanks' a fucking lot Amber...sends a glare at her.) Tahlia flinched as Emma singed a song about she's a little butterfly.

"Now the yellow wire goes with the...Green wire!" She put those two together in her mouth then her hair was standing on her head and she was shaking as the blue electricisaty (spelling) around her body. Tahlia quickly wrapped her jacket around her hand then pulled the wires out of Emma's mouth. She was shaking badly but she laughed as she fell to the ground fidgeting (spelling) every two seconds on the ground. Amber shake her head as Emma laughed at the car's engining coming to life since Tahlia found the keys.

"I...fucked...up...big...time." She shakes slightly. Amber looked at Tahlia who sighed knowing what to do. Taking Emma's shoulder's she dragged her to the back of the car and strapped on the seat belt.

"I...want...to...drive!"

Amber shaked her head as she clipped on her seat belt as Tahlia took the passenger seat.

"No M&m's you got an electric shock and I would rather kill myself then trust you driving."

Driving out of the school Emma looked out of the window to see the entire group there with their vampires. Atem, Bakura and Malik weren't there then they were. Grinning she shaked slightly as she gave them the finger. Not giving a flying fuck that her hair was like the wife of Frankenstein as they either laughed or hid a smirk. Tahlia leaned back to the back seat and combed her hair down back to its short straight hair do.

"Fuck...Abby I want...Ice-cream!"

Amber nod slightly but she grinned at her friends speech. Ok it was hard not to laugh at her from being an idiot and copied the wiring car thing for Oliver and Company. She really needs to see a doctor or a specialist about her weird and crazy idea's on life. Tahlia on the other hand laughed as Emma kicked her chair from mimicking her speech. As she leaned forward from the kicked the glove compartment opened to show a wallet with money leaking out from it.

"Oh shit there's 100's and 50's in this sucker!" Tahlia counted the money with dollar signs in her eyes. Amber pulled into the drive through then looked at the menu. Some of it was ok and the others were to damn small.

"Hi welcome to Hungry Jack's. May I please have your order?"

Amber leaned out from the window.

"Ah yes can I please have a 3 large whooper's with extra cheese, six ice-cream cones with the cookie crap on it, three extra large cokes, a kids meal with a toy for my mate, a box of cookies, extra French fries and some napkin's and a baby bib for Miss Insane bitch."

"Alright please go to the next window."

Amber stuck her head back in with a grin on her faces as Tahlia handed her a hundred.

"Alright Emma we got you a kids club meal with a toy, a whooper, a extra large coke, a ice-cream but the cookies are mine got it."

No answer.

"Bitch did you hear that?"

No answer again.

Tahlia and Amber looked back to see Emma's door open and she was gone. Panic went through them as she was in no condition to do anything at all until she talks properly and she didn't shake anymore. Driving the window they were welcomed with there order's but no ice-cream.

"Is this a joke? Where's the ice-cream?"

The man looked at them. "Sorry but a teenager girl came in here with a gun and stole the ice-cream machine and took off."

Amber paid the man as Tahlia laughed her ass off until she was red in the face. Driving out from the drive through them took a short cut to Tahlia's house. Stopping at the lights they jumped as Emma ran out from the shadow's with a trolley with the ice-cream machine in it. Amber stuck her head out of the window.

"Emma what the hell! You pointed a gun at someone and your' not shaking anymore!"

"Well no duh! I wanted ice-cream but you bitches would eat it in front of me so I took matter's in my own hands. Oh and I didn't steal the ice-cream machine I BORROWED it but their not getting it back."

Tahlia chucked as she pressed the button for the car's boot to open. Emma shoved the machine in it but it didn't turn out as she hoped. Kicking it she finally gave up made a ice-cream cone then jumped in the space next to it. Wrapping one arm around it and the other arm holding onto her ice-cream she grinned.

"Drive bitch face."

Amber shaked her head while Tahlia ate some chips to herself with a nasty grin on her face. Things might get crazier with a bunch of junk food, coke and a stolen (BORROWED) ice-cream machine.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Author's note_

**Sorry for the delay but my internet had been down for a long time. So the next one will be a bit late too. My bad. **

**Oh and who is your favorite character? **

**Amber **

**Emma **

**Tahlia **


	16. Chapter 16

At Tahlia's house all of the girls had fallen asleep on the couch, floor and Emma was smuggel up to the ice-cream machien with a smile on her face and some drool since she was having the most epic dream ever.

_Emma's dream_

It was a nice day with the birds singing, the flowers smelling great and a little insane girl smiling brightly as she ate a cracker and the cracker box in the other hand. Today was the most happyest day in her whole life as she had the thing she loved the most and that was crackers. Walking past a flower patch the flowers came to life and smiled brightly at the happy teenaged girl.

"Hi Emma!" The queen of dah flowers smiled and waved its leafy hand at her.

"Hello my little friend! Isn't today the most epic day ever!"

"Yes it is!" It giggeled then screamed as Emma jumped on it then jumped on the others with a idiotic smile on her dial.

"Sucks to be you!" Smiling she was about to get another cracker from the box but she felt none inside of it. Looking in it she frowned as it was nothing inside not ever some cracker dust. Looking down she had tears swelling up in her eyes as her bottom lip quivered.

'No crackers left.' She wiped away her tears then looked all around town for some crackers but sadly in every store she went into they were sold out. About to give up hope she heard something with her awesome hearing from the distance.

"Help us from this prision!"

Growling she got up stuck her hands deep in her jeans pocket and walked to the annoying bitches voice. Then as she entered the clearing she had a glow of joy in her eyes as she grinned. Standing infront of her was a cracker tower as high as the sky but in the very top were Amber and Tahlia dressed in princess outfits with those werid things that look like an underside down ice cream cone. Walking forward Tahlia looked down to the small figure at the bottom of the tower.

"Oh sir knight please save us from this tower and as a reward we shall give thee a kiss!"

Emma heard this but her eyes were on the delisous cracker wall infront of her. So tempted to lick it she looked up.

"Nah I'm good. But how much are you going to pay me?"

Tahlia and Amber looked at eachother then smiled lightly.

"We shall carry your seed and marry thee!"

Emma was creeped out majorly that made her shiver with fright. Those bitches were fucked up in the head...are they like lezbian or something? Or there is a chance that they dont know she is a chick...fuck this.

"No thanks I'll just eat your tower and can it even!" Taking a giant bite out of the walls she was about half way in the center bottom part when she heard Amber scream.

"You stupid son of a bitch! Dont eat the tower you fucking spazz or we all die! Where you dropped on the head as a child! Stop it!" Amber was red in the face while Tahlia sat inside the towers top room petting her head and act crazy.

"Pretty kitty...good kitty...Pretty Kitty." She was in a rocking chair with a scared look on her face and her right eye fliched every two seconds as the tower rocked slightly.

Then as Emma was about to eat the last bit of the wall Atem, Malik and Bakura appeared out of the blue wearing armor and ridding horses. Atem and Malik went into super hero mode and tried to climb up the dangerous half eaten wall then they were out of sight. Emma was holding onto the last bit of the wall with her mouth wide open and she wasnt sure if she wanted to kill those four bastards by eating the wall or walk away.

"Who is dis lovely creator!" Bakura went to her side with a grin on his face while Emma was frozen in place but her eyes flickered side to side thinking 'Dude who's this faggot?'

"Hello darling how would you like to be my princess, live in a wonderful castle, have many kids and have a happy ever after with me?"

Emma had made her mind up. "Nah fuck dat if I'm gonna die and you fuckers and going with me!" She bit the last piece and the walls started to tumbled down with three manly screamed, two females cries and one female laughing her ass off until they died...hahaha Emma died from the thing she loved the thing the most...crackers!As the dream was about to end you all you can see six spirtits wearing white robes and halo's floating ontop of their heads. They guys and the two girls glared at the smirking girl playing the mini harp in a bad way.

"I lived and I died from the one thing I love the most...CRACKERS!" Then they jumped her then bassed her with a cloud of dust but randomly they saw Emma trying to crawl out, pulled back in, reaching out with her hand, pulled back in and the harp was thown out but there was something that crushed her.

"Hi I'm the cracker man and I'm here to speak with Emma about a life time surply (spelling) of crackers!" A man wearing a suite walked to her family.

"Sorry but she's...passed one."

The man frowned "Then I gueese I'll have to burn them all boys." Then the crackers all got burned from a giant bond fire. Emma collaped on her knees and cried her heart out.

"They were so young and innocent...the world can be a cruel place!"

They all sweatdroped and desended to heaven.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End of dream_

Emma shot up and screamed. That was the most fucking scary dream she titled her head to the side as she didnt see Tahlia's housr but the bloody mansion again. All of her friends were there glaring and her or worried looks on their faces.

"How did I get here?"

Jess sighed. "Atem, Malik and Bakura carried you three here from Tahlia's house since you guys slepted like baby's!"

"Lucky bitch you had Hungry Jacks!" Anthony shaked his fist at Emma while she flipped him off walked to the kitchen and came back with a box of crackers.

"Meh that was aged ago!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author note_

_Sorry it took so long. My idea's are so odd and all but I'm glad I have a strange brain with odd ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone were in the living room bored out of their minds and some of them looked at the insane bitch laying on her back kicking her leg like a dog having a good dream and mutter that some total bastard had stolen her crackers and want them back. Amber shaked her head as Malik had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and he was kissing her neck. She wanted something FUN to happen and the only person dumb enough to lighten the mood was dreaming she was running on alll four legs with her tounge out of her mouth running towards a giant box of crackers. Tahlia on the other hands found it amausing as she watched Emma, Atem had been so kind enough for her to borrow his video camera so she could tape the stupid girl growl at a cat in her dreams smirking as it ran towards HER crackers. Peter was a moron and fell asleep, Serenity was the same, Jess was smirking along with Kaiba as they glued their eyes on Emma growling, Anthony was a fucker and Mai was painting her nails, Tea was smiling as she and Ryou cuddled up to eachother with a lovey dovey air around them and Bakura was smirking as Emma tried to bite his hand as he brough it too close to her.

"I'm bored. Someone wake Emma up." Amber muttered loud enough for them to hear. Then as they were about to reply Emma started to bark out cuss words and she barked like a dog as she RAN for the cat but hit her head against the TV. Jolting up she raised her fists and looked around.

"MY CRACKERS YOU LITTLE PRICK!" She looked at them as they eighter smirked or laughed as she said.

"How in dah hell did you bastards get in my dream?"

Amber looked at Emma.

"Emma I'm bored do something funny."

"Nah..." She smirked as she looked at the owner of the house that was sitting next to Jess looking at his blue eyes white dragon card.

"Oi Mr Kaiba where are all the movies kept!"

He just pointed to down the ceiler and he went back to his card. Son of a bitch could at least talked or look at her...that's a good thing. Emma walked down the ceiler with pointing the finger at the asshole who wasn't aware she was flipping him off. Bakura chuckled as he sent Dark to watch over the insane girl.

"OI BASTARD BIRD!...Hi!"

Amber sighed as Tahlia laughed at the little insane girl. They heard curse words, loud crashing sounds, screams of rage and more crashing sounds followed by the sound of a gun going off. Then Emma walks in smirking as she walked in with a giant box of DVD'S.

"Let's watch BARBIE!"

Amber laughed as the others looked at her with a odd look at the girl who looked at the covers and picked one out.

"Let's watch all of them!"

In a few hours time Emma and Amber were hugging eachother crying while Amber ate chocolate and Emma was eating...take a wild guese. They both cried at Swan Princess as the barbie chick had her heartbroken by the bastard prince.

"That asshole. He should know her father doesn't dress like a male hooker and that she never shuts up. But nooo the other chick doesn't speak and you know the blonde bitch doesn't shut her trap." Emma cried as she and Amber cried out more. The other's had went to bed rather than watch this shit but the two brain dead ninrods...Malik and Bakura got stayed back and watched paint dry.

"Their insane." Malik muttered as he heard a cry of joy and several curses. Bakura grinned as he looked at his friend.

"But we love them don't we."

"Yeah."

"SHOT THE BASTARD!"

They sighed as they painted another layer of paint of the wall as the girls put on another one of that Barbie movie. It was hell for the vampires as they got several more hours of this hell and just as Bakura was about to fall asleep a empty box of... (you should know by now) was thrown at his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Sorry if it wasn't as funny as the other's but I can't think of anything funny just yet. So if you have any ideas for another chapter please tell me or I would have to waite awhile longer to post another chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

"Damn I'm bored." Emma muttered as she walked towards a wall and started smashing her head against and hissed at Bakura who tried to stop her, it was a epic boring night and much to everyone's disappointment Emma wasn't acting like a idiot or making a game for them to play, it was early in the night and the whole group layed on the floor staring at them white ceiling.

"Fuck off man!" Emma cried out as Bakura threw her over his shoulder and made her sit in his lap as he nuzzled her neck, he was gonna get it as soon as she comes up with a way to torture him and the other's for being lazy bastards and they don't entertain her as they expect her to entertain them. Sinking into his lap Emma made popping sounds and she smirked as Amber twiched slightly, getting a delisiously evil idea she started to hum and at the end made popping sounds and everytime she done that Amber would flich or Marik would whisper something in her ear to calm her down. Soon she ignored it which enraged the insane girl to the point she opened her mouth and sang.

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts  
there they are standing in a row  
big ones small ones some as big as your head  
give 'em a twist  
a flick of the wrist  
that's wut the show man said

She smiled as Amber turned her head to her and sent the most darkest of glares which half scared her and half made her feel proud of being abled to get such a lovely glare from his sister figure.

"Abby are you on you're rags? Cause right now I feel like the gates of hell just opened." She smiled then yelped as Abby tried to strip her out of Bakura's arms, throwing her arms around his neck Emma screamed as Abby grabbed her foot and screamed out some things that...frightened me today while that bitch Tahlia had the video camera out again and giggled. Ryou tried to make Abby let go while Tea sat back in the safe zone since things were about to get pretty ugly very fast, finding an opening Emma pointed behind Amber.

"OMC it's Jacob from twilight and he has no shirt on!"

Amber fell for it and she looked behind her hoping to see Jacob from twilight but she soon noticed she was tricked by the most stupid person that ever walked the planet. Marik wasn't happ about his mate looking for some shirtless guy so he burned the twilight movies and told Amber that she belonged to him.

"HAHA you got owned Amber!" Emma bolted around the livingroom with Amber screaming out some R rated words and some death threats which made Emma interested to hear, diving behind a couch she moved the pillow things and all you could see was a pair of blue eyes, raising an eyebrow everyone smirked or laughed at the so called creepy voice their friends had used.

"Oooooo Abby I'm Mr Couch and I don't like you're fatass sitting on me. Oooooo fear Mr Couch or the next time you sit on me I'll send you to...where the fuck can I send you? Hmmm oh yes! I'll send you to Austraila zoo cause I think they don't have any panda's on display lately."

Amber turned two shades of red as she dived it the couch and they heared fighting sounds and Emma trying to climb out but was pulled back in, Tahlia chuckled as Atem wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smirked as Malik and Bakura tried to pull the girls out. Once they were out Amber was looking pleased as Emma saw little bastard birds flying around her head with her crackers in their mouths,

"There my crackers you squarking bastards!" She fell in Bakura's arms as she passed out from the beating she got while Amber started to cry over her broken twilight movies been smasked by a very jealous Malik, Anthony and Mai laughed as the couple screamed out an argument, Peter and Serenity chuckled, Jess and Kaiba were smirking, Tahlia and Atem smiled at eachother as they ran back to their room to post their new video on youtube since the other one had millions of hits.

"I see panda's!" Emma turned her head to the side and pointed at three Amber's giving her a glare as the girl laughed,

"I think she needs to lay off the crackers." Ryou looked at Bakura who smirked as...

"HELL NO!"

Amber smirked as she walked in the kitchen, "The way you eat crackers Emma they will be gone forever and they wount be made anymore."

Emma buried her head in Bakura's shoulder and cried which surprised him greatly,

"Son of a bitch Amber."

Bakura sighed as she was clearly tired since she had a long day and that little fight must have made her even more tired, picking her up bridal style he walked away and went to thir room for a sleep even though she gave one hell of a fight and give Amber the finger as they disappeared from everyone's view, walking past Atem and Tahlia's room he heard giggles and he smirked at their 'game' and he felt the to keep playing their little 'game'. Opening the door he gently placed her on the bed and closed the door behind him, climbing next to her he once again nuzzled her neck as she fell asleep. Smirking he had an idea for a game tomorrow night, is anyone up for Truth or Dare?

"Bitch I hope someone throws a shoe in you're cadge Panda Amber." She muttered then fell into a deep sleep with a smirking vampire cuddling her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note_

_Yes the next chapter will be Truth and Dare but I'm gonna think of some twists and humor ideas. Maby a kiss sceen one or two. Hehehe..._

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh or their charactors but I own myself and the other's in the story are my real friends and they allowed me to add them in the story, gotta love them :3 _

_Oh and here's a shout out to Tea who sadly went to another school...I MISS YOU MY FRIEND! _

_*coughs in hand* please comment_


	19. Chapter 19

Anthony was down right pissed off at the game of truth and dare, everyone had done either a truth or dare and now he glared daggers at his 'friend' who smirked at her wonderful idea. Emma had dared him to dress like a fairy drag queen and jump out of a plane, he wasn't pissed at that idea it was just that she had invited his little sister to join. Karla was getting picked up by Bakura who agreed to this but aslong as he gets a kiss from her, Mai thought that it was going to be a harmless dare but everyone knew that this was gonna be the most fucked up thing since it came from Emma's brain and she had a evil glint in her blue eyes. Leaning back against the couch he pouted slightly then broke out into a stupid grin as he screamed out while pointing at her.

"You're on Bitch!"

She smirked even more as she chuckled with an evil tone, this rubbed her hands together while thinking of her most evil idea of a prank. Early that day Anthony Scrotomsack had the balls to steal her CRACKERS! and he ate the rest of her stash which she had to waite a whole week until Bakura allows her to get more. Eating her crackers was like awakening the most visous beast that ever roamed the planet and he had pissed it off to the point of boiling rage. Smiling innocently she wagged her finger at him and giggled which made Amber and Tahlia backaway with scared looks on their faces.

"Now Now Anthony you have to wait."

Bakura randomly appeared and had Karla in his arms, Karla was the young sister of Anthony and she wasn't the type of girl to cry with joy at her brother being safe and sound all she done was.

"Ah shit you fucking live! I was hoping you got ripped apart by werewolfs or Emma had killed you!" She screamed out with anger, Emma leaned forward and whispered in the girls ear who's face broke out into surprise then into a smug smirk as she wiped away a tear and looked at her.

"Sister where have you been all my life!"

"Trying to rule a fucking cracker company!"

Bakura cleared his throat as he sent a small glare to her, rolling her eyes she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He moved his head in time to capture her lips and she growled and smacked him to the ground.

"BASTARD!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony grinned as he fixed his gay hair style and gave the two girls behind him the thumbs up along with wicked smirks, he smiled as he thought 'Their not so bad, reminds me of the family I never ever fucking wanted.'

He raised an eyebrow as there was a symbol of a musical note and a gaint red arrow pointing to a building, then he was violently pushed out with no parashot and he screamed with joy at the many air tricks he done, doing a triple backflip he smiled as he saluted and move he moved his arms back and started singing.

"I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch dah sky! I believe I can...AHHH!"

He fell through several floors until he landed on a silk bed with purple silk blankets, he looked around to see many lit candles, flower pettles scattered on the floor and bed, scented candles, strawberries with chocolate, a gaint chamber door with shit load of locks, silk drapes and kinky sex toys in a treasure chest and the thing which scared him was the closetful of lil outfist which made his hyperventalete.

"Hellloooo Anthony, I've been waiting for you." Out of dah blue appeared...OROCHIMARU! He smiled as he wore a purple silk robe and he carried a...fruite cake?

"Oh hell no!" Anthony screamed as snakes pinned him to the bed and all of a sudden he saw Emma and Karla there next to Orochimaru, the snake sanin squealed with joy as he sighed some paper work for Emma while Karla laughed at her brother.

"Signature here and here, Oh and how's you're fruite cake?" Emma smiled at Orochimaru who smiled at her,

"Wonderful! Here you go angel!"

Emma smiled as he hugged her and Karla and he shed a tear.

"Here's my buisness card along with some legal documents saying that he belongs to you." She handed him a manilla folder and she walked to Anthony who glare at her.

"You shouldn't have fucking eaten my crackers! Now since the little 'sceen' back at school when you broke Orochimaru's heart gave me an idea, now be a good little wench and listen to you're new owner. Enjoy it!" She laughed as she and Karla walked out of the room and Orochimaru closed and locked the door and walked towards his bed swaying his lips and licked his lips.

"Now punishment time." He full on jumped on Anthony who screamed and the bed was rocking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karla smiled as she squealed and jumped her "man" Sasuke who was confussed as hell at her randomly glomping his arm, Karin glare and started to scream at Karla who glared at her with anger.

"Let go off MY Sasuke!" Karin screamed and tried to rip Sasuke away from Karla who growled and slapped Karin's face and bite her hand.

"His my Sasuke! Fuck off whore he doesn't want STD'S OR AIDS!"

Karin was thrown back as Sasuke smirked and kissed Karla who was jumping with joy in the inside, Emma who was watching kinda missed her white haired vampire prick who kissed her earlier. Shrugging her shoulders Emma smirked at Kabuto who carried Orochimaru's dinner, leaning back against the wall she waited for...

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!" - Anthony

"Kabuto! Can you use this wooden pattel and spank my bottom while I spank the naughty boy who didn't listen to his head master."

Emma broke down laughing as she slid down the wall holding onto her stomack and laughed her ass off, Anthony had paid the price for eating her crackers and he was owned by Orochimaru for life.

"I HATE YOU EMMA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note

I had asked for Anthony's consent to use him for this chapter and he...was the one who came up with this idea. Yeah his weird.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it or didn't, meh no flames please and if you want to argue then I'll tell Anthony off for you. Well Tahlia's next! BWAHAHAHA SHE'S IN TROUBLE!

I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the Naruto cast, lol ...*brakes down crying*


	20. Chapter 20

Tahlia shaked her head with a shutter as Emma returned with Karla and Anthony, the poor little boy was shaking wildly like a leaf as he muttered words under his breath along with the occasional glare sent Emma's way. Karla was over the moon with joy as she sent a text message to some unknown person, she would squeal and type back fast.

'What did that psycho do to Anthony?'

Bakura grinned as he pulled the black haired girl back onto his lap and nuzzled her neck as she swore at him and smirk to Anthony who cried like a baby on Mai's shoulder who glared a dirty glare at Emma. Bakura hissed at the blonde which made her back off.

"I' am scared." Tahlia whispered to Atem who held her in a protective embrace as they stared at Emma who's smirk would bring shame to the Joker, that evil girl done something to that poor boy and they now made a mental note to be extra nice to her….and buy her a cracker factory (All of them screamed :NO!...Emma :Assholes!)

"Tahlia truth or dare?"

"Umm truth."

The smirk fell from her face as she glared at Tahlia, just as the girl thought she was safe.

"Have you had sex with Atem?"

"DARE! I PICK DARE!" She screamed while blushing a deep scarlet red that stained her cheek, shrugging her shoulder she looked at the wall and smirked.

"I dare you to swim in the ocean wearing a foam rubber sperm suite."

Everyone went silent at the girl's sudden dare. No one has ever had the balls to do that or heard a dare like that before; there was a pregnant silence…..

"Bwhahahahahahah! I want to help!" Anthony laughed as he ran towards his and Mai's bedroom and came back with a sunhat, a bucket and shovel, some sunscreen on his nose and the weirdo was grinning ear to ear. Tahlia had to admit that it sounded funny and there wasn't any danger in swimming around in the ocean, right?

Fine I'm in as well."

"No Atem."

"Fine be like that!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tahlia panted slightly as she swam towards the surf and she hated the heavy as foam sperm suite she wore, both Emma and Anthony were back at the beach with Karla and Amber who of course was told to watch Emma. The waves were smooth and it was easy to swim around, also she made sure that the beach wasn't infested with sharks or any dangerous aquatic animals. The sun was at the centre of the sky and there was a nice breeze which rolled in very nicely. No civilians were present at their current location and things were oddly silent. With a small smile she turned around towards the beach and she felt her blood run cold through her veins as she whispered,

"Oh shit, that girl is insane."

On the beach near the water was Karla smirking as in the shallow end of the water was Emma and Anthony shaking a cage of great white sharks! Anthony shaked his ass at them then back handed one of their noses which pissed it off while he laughed like a lunatic.

"Hahah king of the ocean my fucking ass! You're just a little puppy dog you pussy! I' am a thousand and one times better than you!" Anthony laughed even more as it banged its head against the metal rails and it saw little blonde boys running around the place laughing his ass off, that little bastard's bones are going to forever litter the ocean's floor for eternity and a leg stuck between the shark's teeth sounded satisfying.

Emma on the other hand had a demonically sweet smile on her faces as she yelled out to Anthony.

"Release my babies! There is a wonderful snake swimming in "their" ocean."

Anthony smirked as he yanked the cage door open and the hungry animals swam towards a screaming Tahlia who screamed bloody murder and swam like an Olympic swimmer as they zoomed after her. She screamed as it tried to chomp her leg off which caused her to increase her speed even more to shake them off her. Amber was speechless as she stared at the scene unfold in front of her, never in her life she has seen Emma do something this….AWESOME ever!

"How did you come up with this!"

Emma blinked twice at her before answering "I improvise!"

"Emma why didn't you tell her? Did she steal you're crackers or something?"

Shaking her head from side to side she scolds, "That bitch and Atem posted videos on YouTube with me doing my stupidity all over the freaking internet! The whole world knows what shit I get up too and it isn't fun on my part, my part in life is to fuck the world over, but it's doing it back to me!"

Amber grinned at that, Emma has some crazy ideas…what when in dah hell did Emma does anything so smart? Has the world finally gone mad? Is she real or is she a figment of her own imagination? Is Emma real?

"Of coursed I'm real you bloody moron!" Emma glared at the girl who looked convinced at that. If that girl wasn't real then Tahlia wouldn't be swimming away from the large group of sharks that darted around the place.

"AHHHHHH!"

Tahlia screeched with fear as she zoomed across the ocean's water as the sharks tried to chomp at her, this was the most evil thing that Emma has ever done to poor Tahlia, it made what happened to Anthony like it was a normal thing to see, but this was nuts! Anthony laughed with Karla was they rolled around the sand laughing their asses off, just as Anthony was about to scream something out….!

"Oh I finally found you sweetheart, come to Orochi!" Orochimaru appeared out of the blue and ran towards the blonde with is tongue out with saliva going everywhere and there was hearts in his eye, the boy screamed as he jumped into the water then froze at the face of a smirking great white shark he insulted earlier.

"G…Good sharky, I like sharks." Reaching for its snot the shark growled at tried to kill the blonde who scream and piss bolted swimming faster than Tahlia. Orochimaru gasped at "his" Anthony screaming as a shark tried to kill him, feeling a new kind of super power the snake sannin jumped on its back and slapped it, kicked it and screamed out.

"His mine! Leave my Anthony alone or I'll kill you!"

Anthony swam towards the open ocean screaming with Orochimaru slapping the shark that swam after the blonde like a bullet, Back to Tahlia she was swimming towards the land and somehow swam across the sand until she bonked her head against a coconut tree. A single coconut fell from the tree and painfully hit her head and snapped the coconut open, Emma picked it up and dipped a cracker into the coconut then ate it, licking her lips she smiled as she smiled and pat her back for a job well done. All this so called "hard work" has made her in the mood for crackers and a good night's sleeping in Bakura's arms and would growl at him for no reason.

"When will Anthony come back? Will Orochimaru ever get Anthony's love? When will Tahlia wake up again? Until next time this is Emma from Vampire Love, go change you're undies ands keep on laughing folks!" Emma laughed as Karla and Amber sent her a weird look as Dark and she walked down the beach walking towards the sunset.

"She's a fucking weirdo."

Karla grinned as she looked at Amber, "How will Mai and Atem take the news that Emma killed them?"

"…That's going be one hell of a show to watch!" Amber smiled as she and Karla gave the peace sign to the viewers and at the background they saw Anthony still swimming away from the shark with Orochimaru hitting its back with his shoe and Tahlia woke up then was hit unconscious by another coconut.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Authors Note _

…..I don't want to talk about it; seriously I come up with the strangest things.

Well please view and no flames XD


	21. Chapter 21

It has been several turns for Emma and now this is her last truth or dare to the last person in the group, everyone had went through hell and finally it came to the last person she had waited to tourture. It was Amber, the poor little girl was not shaking, crying or dreading at all but calmly sitting in Malik's lap with her arms crossed, her eyes were narrowed at the smirking girl who was in a leather chair petting a bald cat Doctor Evil style. Sometimes you just want to put Emma up in a tree surronded with crocodiles and leave her there screaming at them for trying to "kiss" or "hug" her with their powerful jaws.

"Amber, truth or dare?"

"...I don't care at all." Amber raised an eyebrow at the pinky finger raised up Doctor Evil style by a smirking Emma. This girl has to get a life rather than go on the internet 24/7 and back off on the TV.

"I have something instore for you my little pretty...BWHAHAHAH!" She stood up laughing like an idiot and threw down a smoke bomb that caused everyone to be sent in a visous coughing fit from the smoke entering their lungs. Once it was all gone and cleared up she was still there looking like a complete idiot who's eyes was roaming side to side.

"Shit that didn't work as I had intended!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amber had "forced" Malik, Tahlia, Atem and Bakura to come with her after seeing what she had done to Tahlia with the foam rubber sperm suite and Anthony still missing from the shark chasing moment last chapter. Emma had arranged some sort of tour for them to go to a space station from a person from the "inside" that was a mate of her's that she met on "Pyscho's on line" (not real) that was a sercurity guard there. Now it was late at night with the only light available was the torches that their were allowed to have with them rather than the shot gun Tahlia had got saying " If I see that bitch I' am gonna shot her in the leg for sending those bastards after me!"

"Damn it, Bakura why did you allow her to run around places like this?" Atem looked at the smirking white haired vampire who was looking gleeful out of the window to show a full moon.

"I like her style of tourture."

Amber snorted slightly as she slipped in a pass card into the slot to open the freaking giant metal door with warning lables with skulls on it. Trust the bitch to send them there with little safetly equipment on them rather than a small fucking gun with one bullet in it. Making...no forcing Malik and Bakura to open the door soon they wished that they haven't even at all. Inside was shit loads of alien's in large glass prison's sleeping peacefully with out a care at the world...or they have been drugged to shut their freaking traps from pissing off the scientists. Some where big, fatasses, small skinny bastards with green skin and the thing that made them turn pale was the alien's and predator's there in a giant ice chamber like thing with Emma there torching up a flame gun with a fireman's helmet on laughing like a mental bitch. SHE WAS MELTING THE ICE WITH THE FIRE!

"EMMA DON'T!" ...They were too late, the ice had already melted with Emma jumping in a vent laughing her ass off while holding onto a video camer.

"Amber, I dare you to make theese two fall in love without dying in here!"

Amber was shocked as they started to fight eachother rather loudly with the other alien's still sleeping and possiablly dreaming about porn or something...I don't know what they dream off those horny idiots. Atem had grabbed Tahlia then threw her over his shoulder than pissed bolted into another room while the alien's stuck it's werid tongue into the predator's shoulder that made it scream out with pain, they tackled into one another then Amber saw a chance and used the gun Tahlia had aimed to kill the alien, pulling the trigger...water came out?

"EMMA!" Her face was red as a beetroot while the water was shooting out onto the two angry and wet monsters, Bakura had actually joined Emma in the vent to make sure her plan doesn't back fire on her so basically he was the big strong man protecting his so called mate who was snorting with laughter. More crashing noises along with screams and blood poured out onto the polished floors with trails of it from their epic fight. Just as the alien was about to deliver the finishing blow Amber steped in, her arms spread wide open in defence as she glared at them two confused enimies.

"Can't you see it's pointless! You two are harboring hidden feeling's for one another, not wanting to admite that there is love hidden in you're enimie's relationship. Look into eachother's eyes and you will see the truth. Don't let Emma win!"

Both of them stared into one another's eyes deeply, searching hunting for the answer for their salvation until they found it. A small blushed graced the alien's blackish grey face as the predator bent down to deliver a passionate kiss which turned out to be a full on out make out seassion. Everyone was distrubed as something large was poking out of the predator and was entering the alien which moaned sort of and there on out was R rated. Bakura covered his eyes, Amber and Emma were wide eyed and Malik had fainted. Tahlia no doubt was making little Atem's right about now.

"Shit, look at the size of it's...!" A hand was slapped over her mouth to prevent the last word from escaping her mouth.

"Fuck in hell man, it's making a mess everywhere!" Amber pointed at the dirty floor benith them silently thinking to herself, 'Damn that thing has alot in it.'

Emma's plan had backfired on her and there wasn't anything she can do as it was her last turn and now Amber's turn to give pay back onto the bitch. Emma was pissed off, Bakura was gone with the faries watching the alien's make out wanting to learn new moves, Tahlia and Atem were playing jump jump, Malik had fainted on the floor getting sprayed by... not saying it, Mai was moaning over the loss of her scrotomsack and Anthony was still missing the last time they had gotten a letter was he was at Hawaii with the shark who had a coconut in hand with a giant grin and wedged in between it's mouth was Orochie's shoe and some hair...that would be a great story to fine out.

"Ok Emma truth or dare?"

...SHIT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's note_

_Yeah it sucks I know, sorry I haven't been feeling my laughing bone working much latetly after having a tough time thinking more comedy, sorry I'll try harder next time to think of some more or I'll ask Anthony for some idea's, stupid idiot has some great ideas's. _

_Well I don't own any Yu-Gi-oh, Orochimaru from Naruto, Alien's or predator's and I don't own any of my friends except myself and Amber...maby Tahlia. _

_Well see yah! :3_


	22. Chapter 22

Karla was confused as hell, everyone in the room had a happy air to them while there was one person missing from the group, it was her considered sister Emma. With Sasuke at her side the girl rushed through the mansion all the way the towards a large oak door with crude drawings on it with "EMMA'S ROOM KEEP THE FUCK OUT" and "MY CRACKER'S YOU SQUARKING BASTARD" yeah you can tell who's room it belonged to. Sasuke was a ever so wonderful gentle man and open the door for his princess who giggled slightly then kissed his cheek while piss bolting towards a giant bed with a person coughing and cursing their heads off. Looking worried down at Emma who was pale as a sheet, burning a fever, coughing and moaning in pain she looked like shit.

"Come forward my young apprentice at training."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Karla went on her knees, holding onto her master's hand.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"My time has come, the bastard flu got to me that prick!...cough cough cough FUCK!"

Karla shaked her head slowly with tears falling down her face at the weak state of her master, it was a pitful way to see someone you respect go sick infront of you as they have taught you so many wonderful chaotic ways of tourturing people. It brakes you're heart to see it happening to someone so good as them! Slowly Emma pulled something out from her pillow with a shaking hand then passed it to her.

"You' re ready for this, I have known that this day would come sooner than I intened. Take this Karla." She passed a manilla folder to the girl who was shaking with sobs at the dramatic Emma pretending to be dying of old age...she outta be put down for the safetly for others. Sasuke placed a hand on Karla's shoulder to give a comforting squeese as she cried softly over the loss of her master, friend and sister.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Bakura was carrying a tray of chicken soup with orange juice. He hated to see his mate in this state cause it was odd to see her so powerless...idiot she had a apprentice at training! Her legecy will forever be passed down BWAHAHAHAH!

"Nothing." They both said together than bolted out of the room hiding a snort of laughter at the apron and fluffy slipper's he had on.

'Kids theese days.'

"WHERE'S MY CRACKER'S YOU FUCKER!"

XXXXXXXXX

Karla smirked as she read the paper's inside the folder while Sasuke was kissing her neck trying to lighten up the mood, it was her birthday as a fact it was the 23rd of September. Theese paper's in the folder was Emma's life work on how to tourture her brother and it was so beauitful to read that she had to shed a tear of happiness at the blue print's and note's with curses on it and her contack journal. It was like freaking christmas day!

"Karla I want you." Sasuke the honry prick... pay not attention to that one :)

"Tonight ok, now we have to get pay back on Scrotomsack for not making me breakfast!" She growled at the memorie of him going skitso at her then throw several item's at her just over one little thing! Sasuke stopped with a heavy sigh but bottled it up for later tonight, his present to her was special after all.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Payback my dear, operation Scrotomsack no. 2 is going to be in affect!" Throwing her head back she laughed a wicked laugh with lightning cracking through the sky's and thunder booming to lighten up the evil mood. Stopping she watched Emma walk out of the room with a caine holding onto her back muttering about youthful people being so damn loud and talking about her day's. Bakura was behind her with Dark keeping an eye on the girl who fell down the stairs then screamed out about her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony was light as rain as the saying goes, for a whole two weeks since he has been back no Orochie has been following him nor peeping in the shower's when his in there, nope life was getting better until his bitch sister ordered him to make her breakfast. He just shaked it off by throwing pancake mix at her then laughed as Emma had gotten sick and tried to crawl out of bed to kill him.

"I' am so very awesome!...and very blonde!" he smirked at Amber who raised an eyebrow at him for carrying Mr Fishy around the place. Walking past her he walked down towards the kitchen to see Mai making him something to eat unaware of the ninja boyfriend of Karla's walking on the walls to get some chemical things from the cupboard as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

"What cha making baby?"

"I' am making you're favourite pizza with cracker writting on it."

"I love my life, right Mr Fishy." Looking at the right he saw Mr Fishy alive walking around the place with a news paper,

"In my bed in ten got it?"

"Yes sir!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony had came back down stairs an hour later to hear the door bell ringing, no one was in the mansion but Emma who was still sick and his shit head sister Karla and Sasuke where somewhere around the place, opening the door he felt the colour from his face drain at the many Werewolves and alive OROCHIE there smiling at him.

"Baby doll!"

"AHHHHH!" Slamming the door he went to the kitchen to see Karla there smirking as she held up a folder with 'Operation Scrotomsack no.2' which made his mood from fright to extremely pissy.

"BITCH!"

"MAKE ME BREAKFAST FUCK TART!"

"PISS OFF BITCH FACE."

"You're loss from today on I have graduated from being an apprentice to a master of tourture!"

All the spider webbed clogs and wheel's in his head moved then a foul snarl came to his face.

"Emma."

Karla laughed and threw a smoke bomb then she was gone, no dobut Sasuke had taken her to safety that prick.

"GGGrrrrrr." Looking behind him he saw several wolf's snarling at him and one took a hudge bite on his ass, screaming he went flying into a china cabnet which caused all the fine china to smash into million's of piece's as he rolled around the floor screaming out for his mummy to save him from the mean puppy biting his now swollen ass. Grabbing a sauce pan he started to swat the puppie's head which caued the other's to join in to stop him from hitting their friend who was seeeing little prick's running around his head. The big grey one stripped the pan out of his hand and started to smash it on his head to the point Anthony's hair was out of place and he saw little Karla's running around his head smirking while singing You're so gay from Katy Perry.

"...Bitches."

Seeing an opening he screamed a shrilled scream which made the poor puppies ear's ring with pain so they stopped attacking him, runing away squealing with pain from their ear's ring. Looking at his now tattered clothes he growled as he entered the next room to see Orochie there wearing nothing but a pair on knee high rubber high heel boots, a cope hat, a leather belt on his wasit and a plastic water gun in his hand.

"You have been a very bad boy lovie."

Slightly scared but majorly disturbed he pulled his hair out screaming as Orochie skipped around the room after him saying all kinds of weird shit, grabbing a wooden chair he slammed it across his mid-section then screamed at the ... thing on Orochie get hard.

"It want's to play now!" Orochie sounded happy as his skips went more poofy than ever but increased his speed also to catch him faster than leave a mess on Kaiba's floor cause last time he had to clean it up, give him money and was banished from the house hold.

"AHHHH!"

Running out a door he slammed it shut to see Orochie's inprint there, mouth moving and his 'buddy' moving around. The pedo was knocked out so Anthony ran out of the room's and went to the front of the stairs.

"KARLA! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

A paint can come out of nowhere and slammed itself on his nut's, wide eyed he screamed a girly scream as another came out and slammed it'self in his face which made him loss his footing making him fall on the polishfloor's hard. Looking up slightly dazed the last thing he saw was Karla and Sasuke smirking down at him then he blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh my head...and nuts."

"Want a massage?"

Head shotting up he saw Orochie there with a giant smile on his face, squirming he found himself tied to a chair in Orochie's lair with a box of "toy's" next to the pale man's bed.

"HOW DID I GET HERE?"

"Well Karla had said you had an accident so I offered to look after you, she said that her brother was her main concern so Sasuke handed me you hurt badly. So with all of my love for you I had brought you here to look after you." He looked weird wit a nurse's outfit on and a big needle thing at hand...why was it pale?

"Injection time!"

POKE!

"AHHHHHHH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karla smiled at the scream's from the distance, she was at the balcony of her room wearing a beauitful nightgown that Emma had gotten her, the night air was calm with the moon high in the sky and the wind was blowing her hair softly.

"You look stunning." Sasuke was wearing his boxer's as he looked at her. Giggling she sent a small punch onto his chest which caused the Uchiha to smirk.

"Today was my best birthday ever!"

"It better be cause I have something for you." Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her passionately then broke at another scream reached their ears, hugging one another at while staring at the moon she felt complete at last, then smirking at a painfull scream from her brother.

"The best!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARLA! _


	23. Vacation?

In all of the torture Emma has put them through they were generally surprised as she had won a bunch of tickets to a very fancy tropical hotel resort…that is constantly night time. As they all packed up for a nice trip Bakura was forced to pack crackers and Emma's clothes as she relaxed on the bed watching Haunted Mansion with Eddie Murphy in it. Glancing at her sideways the psychotic vampire couldn't help with ponder, it's been nearly a month since she had pulled any life threatening stunts and hasn't been plotting anything that could endanger the life's of their fellow house mates, he would be so grateful if she had managed to kill Atem or drive him to the point of insanity. Smirking he placed the three travelling bags against their door and watched the movie with little interest. He rather enjoyed watching many horror's with her and their favourite is SAW. Emma on the other had was bored as all hell, munching on crackers were the best part but the movie kind of reminded her of her family, ignoring that part she pressed the remote's off button and didn't bother looking up at the now turned off TV set.

"Ready?"

Bakura nod. "It's nice to have a break from the mansion once in awhile."

She rolled her eyes, Since Tahlia, Amber and Scrotomsack had found her and Karla's secret room filled with many torture items and evil weapons they had made the other's seal off the room with plaster and placed a nice colourful picture on it to make it look like a hallway. At first both of the evil girls were confused at the disappearance of their wonderful room, until Karla over heard Anthony having a conversation with Malik about their room being sealed forever. Out raged she had set off a cherry bomb in his toilet which didn't satisfied her in the least as his anguished screams were heard down the hallway into the foyer. Sasuke had been absent for a few days looking for his older brother with Team Snake but occasionally he send letter's and expensive gifts to her. Poor Karla had spent four days sleeping in Emma's room crying in the middle of the bed which pissed Bakura off since he couldn't cuddle his Emma without Karla getting most of the hugs or bite marks from her. Now she thought that a good vacation would do her some good.

"Ok this is not gonna fucking happen." Emma hissed at the pink dress and burnt it with a Bunsen burner then but the ashes into scrotomsack's custard as now sat their eating it with a giant smile. Smirking she yelled out as she entered the hallway.

"I spat in it and put bird shit in it Scrotomsack. No need to thank me for the generous gift it's what I do."

"YOU BITCH!"

Amber was very excited as she packed her clothes into her suitcase humming a cheerful tone, it was so nice of her friend to win a contest and share the prize with all of them. Sometimes she forgets how nice and caring Emma can be. (Author: LMFAO! Sure I' am a nice person *shifts eyes* very caring also) Gently placing a black and green sundress into her suitcase she walked into the bathroom to get her other belongings. Marik on the other hand had his suspicions involving the vacation, it wasn't natural for that girl to be generous or to enter a contest. One time he and her were alone in the living room while he watched TV she was on the laptop and randomly screamed at the small devise saying that the bastards wanted her money so she picked it up and started kicking it around the place, smashed it against the wooden coffee table then dunk it in a bucket full of water then of course she was forever banned from using it, it was Kaiba's after all. Poor Bakura now has Emma insurance for all the shit she has broken. While this happened all he could do was flick through channels and watched Antiques Road Show.

"Isn't it nice? A payed vacation." Amber smiled as she shoved her hair dryer into the bag.

"Something isn't right." He muttered.

"How?"

"It's the same chilly air in this house that reminds me of the time I tried to send Atem into the Shadow Realm and I would become Pharaoh." He turned the TV off and pondered some more. Amber on the other hand sighed.

"Look Emma might come off as strange as most of the people put it, but she's nice and caring once you get to know her and very loyal."

"Like a Egyptian Plague?"

"No! Though she might come of as a boil at times." She smirked.

(Author: BITCH!*runs of crying*)

"One that is impossible to get rid off."

"Stop it and help me pack, we got one hour to pack then hit the road."

Tahlia placed on a pair of black bug eyed sunglasses on and check her reflection in the mirror only to see a pair of glasses. Putting on a big hat she giggled, this was gonna be the best vacation ever! Fixing up her dress she wasn't aware of Atem snoring away on the couch muttering about his friends before he became what he is today. Tahlia was so glad that once she heard the announcement she has bolted up to her room and started packing with a winded Atem leaning against the door frame. Tahlia wasn't paranoid that her friend had been generous to get them all a vacation, no she was completely excited. Now she went through her list for them thousandth time and looked at her watch every five minutes wanting the time to go faster so she can start her fun.

Mai slapped a hand to her forehead as she watched Anthony pack his bag, a water gun, water balloons, boy shit, a bottle of bubbles, a magazine and yatta yatta yatta. He was a compete idiot and he hasn't commented on her outfit today! He though pointed out he loved her shoes which did make her feel better.

"I lost my box of crackers!"

Somehow they both heard Emma scream "Their mine! Douche bag!"

"Bitch!"

Mai rolled her eyes as she pulled out a pair of bikini's and finished packing her own bags,

"Oh right hair products. Anthony did you back the hair straighter?"

"Yes I have! First thing I packed including out expensive hair products!" His pooft voice was heard. Smiling she packed the tooth pasted and brushes.

"What are you watching?"

"Naruto…..Oh fuck! Orochie!" He screamed a girly shrilled scream which ecoed through the house.

Karla opened the door and glared "Shut the fuck up you loud mouth bimbo bitch!" She slammed the door and picked up her suitcases

One hour later they all smiled as the entered the bus that had glass which was black tinted to prevent sunlight from entering. The bus was beautiful with the chairs all comfortable and there were all kinds of entertainment for everyone to enjoy, Anthony and Karla were playing the play station, Amber was reading, Malik was asleep next to Bakura, Atem was fiddling around with his deck, Tahlia was listening to music, Mai was painting her nails and Emma was playing cracker poker with the squawking bastard.

Little did they know once the bus stopped they were in for the shock of their life's. Standing in front of them wasn't a tropical hotel with many packed people and a wonderful person there to greet them but a giant six to seven story mansion with creaky gates that was rusted, a dead garden full of snake hissing noises, crows staring at them with vultures eyeing at them, lighting flashing through a blacken sky with thunder and to make things better it was raining and a old short creepy guy was there holding a ruined umbrella smiling at them.

"Hello welcome to BlackGate mansion. May I please escort you all into my lovely home?"

Emma smiled. "Why thank you fellow Psycho online member friend! I' am Emma!"

"Nice to meet you Miss."

She smiled and looked back to the group of people glaring at her with such hatred that made her heart flutter with happiness and joy~ They loved the fact that they could spend the weekend there with each other in a haunted….I mean lovely not haunted house. *smiles innocently*

With a bag in each hand they all hurried after the limping man as he talks about his homes history and how he meet his new friend.

"The BlackGate homes has been around since the early eighteen hundreds, the founders claimed that the strange deaths of the workers weren't important but as the years rolled by many people especially women and males named Anthony mysteriously disappear. It's said that my great great great great great great grandfather had lost his most precious loved one so his ghost is waiting for them to return so they can enter the gates of heaven."

Amber raised an eyebrow "How did you meet the soon to be dead or missing girl named Emma?"

He looked back at her sideways. "I meet her online Psycho's online is a very popular chat line, I talk to family with it."

"The Adam's family!" Click click! Emma and Karla both smiled as they sang the song as Anthony looked into the long grass and swore for a second there he saw a pair of golden snake eyes stating at him. As they entered the house they gasped at the creepy foyer which looked so beautiful and the gothic look to it was stunning. Early Victorian possibly they were escorted into their own rooms or shared ones. Emma dunked her shit onto the floor and smirked as Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Home touch to it."

Shaking his head he done the same thing then farted which made the idiot laugh then gagged as it reeked like epic bad.

"Mother…fucker!" She pissed bolted out of the room and he turned on the black and white TV set.

"At least the TV has good reception."

After fifteen minutes of getting adjusted in their rooms supper was ready so they all sat down in the large table waiting their dinner.

"Well this isn't as bad as I though it would be, so bitch face you're off the hook…for now at least." Tahlia scold as the girl in front of her was balancing a spoon on her nose.

"Hey it was either this or Hawaii."

Most of the girls snapped and started crying, next time someone has to supervise that girl on the internet. She was ruining their lifes! Just as they were about to make a smart comment the caretaker "Charming" strolled into the dinning room with a giant turkey with it's ass high in the air and he had…the hand.

(Author's note: In scary movie 2 Handsome had a little odd hand thing, so yeah no offence to people that has hands like that. I knew a sweet lady with a hand like that and she's very nice J)

"Here's the turkey! Who's wants a piece?"

"EMMA WANTS THE TURKRY ASS!" Amber, Tahlia, Mai and Anthony screamed as they pointed at the girl who's now returned from her little dream world. Cutting the turkey ass Charming placed it on the girls plate, they all waited for her to complain but were generally shocked to hear.

"Thanks guy, nothing like a good piece of ass." She cut it right down the middle… Amber was speechless as were the others.

To be continued

_Author's note_

_How was it? I haven't been getting any idea's for the story and I wanted to end it but the other's were like No! But I promise I'll try to write more down but first I need to watch a lot of shit TV shows and comedy for this story's chapters. So no flames or complaints. _

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh, Naruto or scary movie. I own this story and my insane idea's…and the box of crackers in my cupboard :3 Review and keep on laughing!_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU GUYS! T.T_


	24. pissed of ghost: 1

After dinner everyone immediately rushed towards their rooms trying to avoid Charming and Emma, at the dinner table she tried to teach him how to do the rude finger and how to teach him to high five someone with his "Hand". It grossed the other's out when he tried to high five them which caused Amber to jump onto the table kick Emma in the head then bolted out of the dinning room screaming out.

"You fucking spastic retarded little bitch! You made me lose my appetite and it looked like a good dinner!"

Then of course everyone followed suite but Atem, Marik and Bakura went to the frigid and took three packets of AB blood packets then scrammed off to back their rooms…if anyone doesn't know Emma that well the kick to the head that made her gone unconscious in her food must know that she will get her revenge and a pissed off Emma is scary.

"Miss Crackers are you alright? Speak to me child!" Charming cried out as he shook her with his gross hand. Immediately she sat up like a zombie but the difference is that she wasn't dead but she had a demonic look on her face.

"Are there really ghosts here?"

Charming nod his head. "Yes child there are, rumour has it that if someone went to the third floor and brake things they will get their revenge against the living." He was confused, why would she ask such a stupid question when she looked up haunted houses and wanted real picture evidence. But he got his answer when a smirk crawled on her face and she stood up slowly humming a song (I got a lovely bunch of coconuts) with that creepy smile. He has a feeling that he should leave this house and come back tomorrow.

Emma smiled as she walked up towards Bakura's and her room and knock on the door twice before he answered but to his surprise he was brought down to her level staring into her eyes with fright at the wicked gleam in them.

"Sweetheart we got some work to do, since you're a vampire and all you can't die. Now I want you're complete cooperation."

He smirked, he really knows her well and it made him so proud that she was learning from him. Leaning closer so their noses were touching he said.

"Alright what's the plan?"

Leaning towards his ear she whispered gently the plan in his ear, slowly his smirk widen. Oh their were going to make this vacation remember-able for the others…this mainly goes to Amber. That little bitch has started a war she cannot control like the Alien and Predator chapter she ruined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber sat in her room talking with Tahlia, Atem and Marik about the problem which walks and talks better known as Emma.

"Oh shit why did you do that Amber! We are all going to die here tonight because of you!" Tahlia hissed while Atem and Marik rolled their eyes. Seriously if either of the girls died they would make them immortal like them. Amber being calm in this situation like this was sitting on the bed reading a book Flipping over the page to read then next peered up from behind the book.

"I' am aware of that Tahlia, come on don't you think I done that without knowing the consequences? Look she has a small simple mind that is powered by her evil thoughts and crackers right? Believe me I know how to handle her?" Amber turned the book around and showed everyone the title.

"**How to live and handle dummies, the basic guide lines on staying alive." **

Atem laughed with Tahlia while Marik smirked at the author's name. The author was Ryou Bakura and Amber.

"I am prepared for anything, trust me."

….Stupid bitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the third floor Emma and Bakura were smashing vases onto the wall, throwing balloons with paint in it on the floor, ceiling and onto the clean walls. While they trashed the place it grew extremely cold and the doors started opening and closed with a slam. Satisfied with the result of this Emma sent Bakura to cut the expensive carpet with a flip knife while she sprayed green paint on a clean oak door. She wrote.

**Listen here you ghost pansies, we OWN you're HOUSE and we want you to get the FUCK OUT! LMFAO **

**Written by Amber, Marik, Tahlia, Atem, Mai and Anthony. **

Laughing like a psychopath she grabbed dashed towards a giant painting of a beautiful woman and a guy that strangely resembles Anthony she painted a moustaches, eye patch, buck teeth, loser signs on their foreheads, done some inappropriate shit and also she wrote down next to the Anthony clone "GAY." Lighting flashed through the sky with thunder following to make things so scary *sarcasm* ohhh it's so scary…pfft. Bakura stopped destroying the carpet then he grabbed her upper arm then darted out of the room. Just as they fell asleep in their room the sound of heavy footsteps came from the third floor then a sound of anguished screams of hatred.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP. IF YOU WANT TO START ANYTHING AMBER'S ROOM IS THREE DOORS DOWN FROM MY ROOM!"

"EMMA WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE!"

"…Nothing Abby!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tahlia was in the bathroom brushing her teeth and couldn't help but rolled her eyes at the shouting coming from Emma and Amber. Brushing her teeth still she didn't know how to reacted when the bathroom door opened the closed but Atem wasn't there nor did it. Slightly paranoid that her cracker loving friend has done something that pissed someone or something off she was ready for anything.

'Strange, this house is so old and creepy. I wonder how the previous owners died.'

Just standing there she didn't notice the bath plug was placed into the hole then slowly the taps turn on but it wasn't water but it was red liquid water…it was blood. Turning around her eyes went straight towards the bathtub, first shock then she opened her mouth.

"Emma! I told you to stop pranking me when I' am in the bathroom!"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

Atem opened the door and looked at Tahlia who pointed to the bloody bathtub, raising an eyebrow he walked towards the bath then dipped one of his fingers into the pool of blood before bringing into his mouth. Taking it out he smiled.

"O negative, my favourite!" He dived into the bath then started to swim in it, Tahlia of course turned around ignoring him while cleaning off the toothpaste from her mouth and started to brush her hair. Neither of them noticed soft growl leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amber couldn't sleep a wink so she got up from the bed with Marik still asleep, slipping out without waking him up she put on her jacket before exiting the room. Walking down the long hallway barefoot until something crunched under her foot, looking down she growled at the cracker wasted Emma laid spawned on the floor with drool on the side of her face and she held a box of crackers to her cheek. Rolling her eyes she kicked Emma's side.

"I' am innocent Mr Pig! I didn't sent vengeful spirits after my friends, I was heartbroken when they died…especially Amber. I'll miss my panda bitch."

Emma cried out in her sleep which made Amber suspicious, what in the hell has Emma done now? Wait did she say vengeful spirits? Hovering her face in front of Emma she opened her mouth and let out a long stream of saliva hitting Emma on her eye then rolled down onto the side of her face. A pair of blue eyes snapped open the done a small cry of surprise then snapped her hand to her eye and cleaned away Amber's saliva. Glaring up to the smirking girl Amber tapped her foot on the hard floor.

"Talk or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or I'll cancel the cracker factor tour I arranged for you're birthday."

Emma sprang up and hugged Amber's leg and she told Amber EVERYTHING she's done and cried her heart out begging for forgiveness and not to cancel the cracker factory tour.

Amber was shocked and she looked down to her friend.

"Get you're ass up and we have to tell everyone what you and Bakura have done."

"It might be too late for that Abby. I might have trashed a family photo that belongs to this ghost." Emma giggled nervously at the mean glare Amber gave her.

"For you're sake M&m's everyone has to be alive or else I'll sent you to Seasame Street in Elmo's world for a week."

Emma gasped at the cold tone of the threat that escaped Abby's lips. Elmo's world sent shivers of fright downing down her spine as she imagined Elmo singing Elmo's world right next to her and her screaming while clawing the exit till her nails bleed. Jumping onto her feet she ran after Amber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Author's note_

_OOOHHHH CLIFF HANGER! Well it seems that Emma has pissed off a ghost that seeks revenge on everyone but her and Bakura. What will the other's do? How will they handle this once they are informed about this ghost deal? Well stick around and you will find out what happens in the next chapter! _


	25. pissed off ghost2

After Amber and Emma had their encounter in the hallway no one knew that Anthony had gotten up from his and Mai's bed walking around another hallway in the big mansion while lighting flashed across the sky, thunder roaring and rain pelting down outside. The teenage boy couldn't sleep a wink without his memory going back to the long untrimmed grass with the golden snake eyes watching his movement, shuttering he continued to walk down the hallway with a candle in his hand with the flame burning brightly making source of light for him.

'Damn I wonder where Emma stashed her crackers, maybe the kitchen!' his walking pace quickened as he pushed through the kitchen door then flicked on the light switch to the kitchen. Light lit up the whole place, with a stupid grin on his face Anthony pushed a chair towards the highest pantry then threw open the cupboard doors to see something utterly beautiful which made a small tear fall from his eye. Standing in all it's glory was a box of crackers unopened, untouched which would make the taste even more delicious. But the down side to it was Emma's new pet the female Squawking Bastard bird which she named "Cracker Dust" or for short "Dust" was sleeping in there but woken up from the light. She had a mean glare though.

"Hello Birdy. Would you be a good girl and give good old uncle Anthony the box of crackers?" He smiled innocently while he made his voice sound a little bit more poofy as usual. Dust done a small bird growl then she squawked which made him fall off the chair onto his ass while glaring at the bird that flew onto the most highest object in the room with the box of crackers in her clenches. With a smirk she lifted up one of her talons and opened the first lid from the cracker box.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Immediately he sprang up onto his feet shaking his fist at the bird.

Dust's smirk widen as she taunted him by lifted up the other lid then with her sharp talon cut open the plastic seal and lifted up one cracker. Anthony was seeing red while his nostrils flared with steam.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He screeched in a high pitch voice. Finally Dust poked her tongue out then took a chomp of the cracker.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He grabbed everything in his reach and threw it at the bird that didn't move an inch but continued to eat the cracker while the knives, forks and other kitchen equipment completely missed her. Finally after giving up he fell to his knees sobbing his heart out, the bird was like it's Mistress in some may ways, cold hearted, a bitch, doesn't share the crackers…did he mention she was a bitch? Then something landed in front of his fallen form right near his head, looking up with tear rimmed eyes he saw Dust looking down at him without the smirk or smug look on her birdy face but he saw that she was offering a cracker to him.

"For me?"

Dust nods to confirm it, looking at the bird he smiled softly. She wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you." He reached for the cracker then paused with shock. Dust had taken one big massive chomp from the cracker which left nothing but cracker dust everywhere. His eyes lit up with the fire of anger and rage with a scream of anguish he tried to grab the bird but much to his dismay the bird had taken flight.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

PFFFT!

Shock stretched across his face as the bird had poo on his hair. He screamed as he chased after the bird jumping into the air trying to catch it. Unaware to him the same pair of golden eyes watched him from the shadows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Amber told the others (minus Anthony Scrotomsack) Tahlia screamed as she jumped onto a very surprised Emma while Atem done the same thing with Bakura.

"You evil naughty psychopath! I should have never trusted you in the first place!" She bonked her friends head against the wooden floor while Emma already see's squawking bastards flying around her head with a cracker in it's talons.

"Then why did you!"

Bakura got then upper hand for a moment and flipped Atem onto is back and started smacking his head against the floor.

"It was a harmless joke!" He hissed out.

Amber sighed while running her hand through her hair, its so difficult living with them at times even when they failed to notice Emma or Karla doing something stupid which endangers their life's. She can't always be the one to foil Emma's evil plans but for once she cant be fucked cleaning up the mess. Marik coughed in his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Well it seems that this is some predicament Emma has gotten us into, right now the best thing we can all do is stay together tonight and hopefully by tomorrow morning…"

"Vampires can walk in sunlight? Are you guys like the sparkling pricks from Twilight?" Emma asked in a stupid tone of voice which made Tahlia slam her head into floor once again to silence the highly opinionated girl. She has to make a fuss about everything.

Marik ignored her and continued his speech. "We all will get out belongings then get the hell outta here and never ever let Emma near a laptop, computer and take us to a vacation ever again."

Several nods of agree came from that. Mai looked around the room then pointed out something.

"Where's Anthony?"

Silence then laugher.

"I hope he doesn't go near my crackers or else his fucked!" Emma laughed then SLAM! Tahlia smiled with satisfactory at her work at the unconscious girl laying still, no she's not dead.

"We have to find him." Amber opened the door with a candle followed by the others after shoving Emma into a empty closet then locked it. Someone has to keep her from hurting others, making the current situation worse and from hurting herself. It's a hard job looking after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anthony had lost and given up his hunt for Dust, now he walked around a empty library looking for any books that can give him a secret recipe for a shampoo which can make his hair a thousand times more shinny and smooth. Throwing books to the floor he muttered something under his breath about also looking for a book that might make him over thrown Emma and make him the supreme King of the world! Grinning like a dickhead he wasn't aware of a small ball of light flying through the door and gracefully dancing towards him.

'_Anthony.'_

Looking over his shoulder at the ball of light he hissed.

"What the fuck do you want?"

'_It's time for you to remember!' _It speed towards him and he screamed as it hit him square in the chest which made him faint.

'_Remember. Remember the night that it all happened. Let the masquerade ball begin!' _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the group walked into the extremely large ballroom the candles around the room lit alive, the floor was clean and polished, there was no dust, the place looked new, there was a long serving table full of exotic food and drinks and also much to their shock there was people there dressed in elegant clothing and masks. It was a masquerade ball.

"Oh shit look at our clothes!" Atem screamed.

Amber was wearing a beautiful dark green and black silk dress that touched the floor, it's patterns were of butterflies, high heels, make up and her hair was up in a beautiful way. Her mask was a black one with a green rose at her left cheek.

Tahlia's was also a dress that was pink with puffy sleeves, white lace, high heels, make up and her hair was up in a elegant bun with glitter spray and her mask was a pure white one with the eye holes rimmed with pink glitter.

Mai's was a nice light purple one with a corset, no sleeves, purple gloves that reached her elbows, high heels, make up, her hair was up in a high pony tail with ringlet's falling down onto her back and face. Her mask was the one that hid her eyes but not her entire face. It was a purple one.

Atem's was a suite with a red tie, he wore a long black coat that reaches his ass, black dress pants, black shinny boots and his mask was a red and black one that hid his eyes.

Bakura's suite was white and it looked like Atem's but his boots were a clear white colour, his tie was a purple one and his mask was a white and dark purple one.

Marik's suite was a black and white one, black boots, white tie and his mask was a black one with a black swirls printed on it.

They all gasped with shock at the change of their clothes. Then the other people that didn't have dancing partners walked up to Amber, Tahlia and Mai.

"May we have this dance?"

They all blushed scarlet red, those guys were fucking hotties. Noding they were swept to the dance floor feeling like Princesses, they stared into their dance partners eyes with sheer amassment at the beauty of them. It was like there was a certain light in them that made the sun look like a ball of flaming shit. They felt like they were gazing into their souls. Twirling around the place they mused at how they felt so calm and happy.

Just as the partners stoped and leaned in for a kiss the boys had to interrupted this little moment, and drag them away glaring at the smug male dancers.

"Fuckers." Bakura.

"Pricks." Marik

"Bastards." Atem.

Just as Amber was about to shoot a nasty comment at them a weird poofy laugh caught them off guard. Looking up to the stop of the grand stairs was…ANTHONY! But he was wearing a white and silver dress, a corset that showed people how flat chested he is, high heels on his feet, waxed legs, arms and arm pits. His hair was glittery with a silver tiara on his head, long earings, necklace, make up and his mask was one that was a hold on one with the stick part painted silver. He smiled at everyone.

"Hello my friends, it's nearly been years since I have been here and it's a pleasure to be here right now. Now ladies and gentleman please welcome my husband and son!"

The group had shocked faces as a young boy about 10 years old walked to Anthony but the scary part was he was a FUCKING ANTHONY CLONE! Just as they though they couldn't be scared enough a man about forty-fifty walked to Anthony's right and kissed Scrotomsack on the lips.

Amber fainted.

Tahlia mused at how they get it on and have a kid.

Mai also fainted at the sight of her Anthony kissing another guy.

Atem, Bakura and Marik was disgusted, they knew that he had problems but this was terrifying.

Anthony-girl smiled at her son then back at the people.

"I..!"

The window at the stage smashed to pieces along with the one next to it. Two figures jumped onto the stage where the scared musicians ran off in a panic, both figures looked up and…

"Oh my Crackers." Amber and Tahlia's eyes went wide. Standing on the stage was Emma and Karla, both dressed up as pirates, swords and all. Emma smirked as Anthony gasped while his husband growled while standing protectively in front of his wife and son.

"Ladies and fucking gentle-bastards we are here to crash you're party. Now be good Sir Blackgate and give us you're wench and we will spear everyone in this fucking room." Emma smirked as Karla kicked a violin to pieces. Anthony gasped and buried his head in his husbands dress coat. Sir Blackgate drew out his sword and growled as he spoke.

"I'd rather be dead."

Emma chuckled " Let the battle begin you fool." She leaped off the stage and draw out her own sword while watching him walked down the stairs ignoring Anthony's pleads, finally they were face to face, blade to blade. The battle was on Psychopath Vs Ghost. How the fuck did it come to this?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_CLIFF HANFER! _

HA HA HA! Dude this was a fun chapter to write and I almost chocked on my coke when I was writing this. Well what will happen in this next chapter? Will Emma come out alive or will she kick some gay ghost ass? Until next time.

Oh and Anthony no need to thank me for this chapter. *Smirks*


	26. the fight and going home

"Prepare yourself good sir for this is the day you shall bow before me Emilie Philipp!" The carbon copy of their good crazy bitch friend laughed while pulling out a sword out of nowhere and started to duel with the enraged ghost of the former Blackgate. Tahlia freaked out watching in utter horror as they weren't kidding around but actually managed to slice each other's cheeks, arms or some other body part but nothing serious. Emilie the twin of their crazy friend and Bakura's lover twirled around the large pillar as Sir Blackgate stabbed into it missing the killing blow. They fought valiantly like two skilled warriors from the high level of endurance, swordsman ship and also the high level of aggression as their swords connected with each other making the sound of steel connecting echo through the ball room. Emilie grunted in pain taking a few stumbled steps back hissing while her left arm's sleeve was soaked with her own crimson red blood, that bastard managed to finally stab her.

"Ha see what happens when a pile of utter filth enters my home unannounced and tries to take away my beautiful wife! I shall end your miserable pathetic life with this very sword that's coated in your own blood!" Sir Blackgate laughed madly swinging madly at Emilie who tried to defend herself.

"Damn it Karla hurry up and get that bitch!" The leader shouted angrily. Anthony's eyes went wide with complete fear as the smaller pirate girl ran up the giant stairs with a dark sinister smirk which promised some sort of pain. Sir Blackgate shouted out as his focus quickly shifted towards his defenceless family giving his opponent a chance to finally get him. Just as Emilie was about to deliver the killing blow Bakura appeared and slapped the sword out of her hand and threw the pirate girl over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?"

Karla shrieked as a weird girl with black duck ass shaped hair style and black eyes smashed through the grand window, shattering the glass to pieces. Karla turned around attempting to run off to hide from that stupid yet oddly attractive guy, sadly he caught her and held her tightly against his firm muscular chest. Sir Blackgate embraced his wife and son whispering words of comfort. Amber and Tahlia both glared at Emilie thinking that it's one of Emma's many stupid tricks.

"Enough is enough Emma. You could have seriously injured someone tonight but this fucking act is over." Amber stormed towards the girl and gave her a smack across the head. Emilie's head shot up and send dark dagger's towards the opposing girl. Mai gasped in shock noticing that her eyes weren't the happy go lucky blue eyes of Emma but a dark shape of grey mixed with green specks. Amber took a step back in shock.

"You're not Emma." Whispering while shaking slightly wondering if something terrible has happened to her friend for five years. Not this girl isn't the one who shyly walked towards her on the first day of high school and asked to sit down beside her on the bench. They both needed a friend so Amber accepted. For the next week they talked with each other every morning, lunch time and near home time until going their separate ways. Once the week had gone Emma showed her true colours and it made Amber feel slightly unsure about their friendship but accepted the girl for who she is. They made a promise to always look after each other, piss people off who they didn't like, shared secrets, talked over the phone with each other about anything and they both developed a strong bond. A sisterly bone which they cherished deeply and soon they accepted Tahlia into their group. Amber remembered for about two years Emma would ask Tahlia what her names was but only got the same answer every time…"Why?" So until Tahlia caved in Emma would call her Miss Why until the day she snapped. "My name isn't Miss Why you stupid annoying idiot! It's Tahlia not Miss Why!" Amber's eyes swelled up with tears along with Tahlia's as Emilie glared harshly at them.

"Where's Emma?" Bakura asked hissing in anger slightly.

"Who the fuck is Emma?" Emilie asked with confusion.

"My best friend!" Amber wailed loudly falling onto her knee's sobbing. Anthony's eyes soften gently pulling himself…or her out of Sir Blackgate's embrace and walked down the stairs.

"It's alright young one. Your friend is alright and you stay strong for her." Anthony cooed slightly putting a reassuring hand on Amber's shoulder. Malik didn't over react or anything when Mai and Sir Blackgate both glared at him for growling slightly.

"You think so?" Amber sniffled slightly with bright red puffy eyes.

"I know so. Now Miss Emilie why are you and Miss Karla here?" Anthony's voice harden glaring over at them.

"Your dickhead husband stole something of mine!" Emilie roared with utter most hatred and slight sadness. Atem walked behind Tahlia wrapping both arms around her waist watching this real life soap opera with amusement.

"What did he do?" Anthony's son asked cutely. Emilie's eyes watered up with salty tears causing Amber and Tahlia to wince. The girl is still the twin of their best friend but seeing this woman cry really cut them deep. They've only seen her cry about twice in their life time, it still pained them.

"Your husband killed my husband and my baby! Only four months old and he was killed in a house fire with my darling husband caused by that monster! I know it was Sir Blackgate all along, he's been trying to buy our land for weeks now. We wanted our boy to have a large space to run in and play with a puppy we were going to buy for Christmas. My life is ruined by that demon of a man. I want him to feel the same pain he caused me to suffer with." Emilie cried out with tears streaming down her face while Karla glared at Sir Blackgate. Anthony gasped in shock looking towards his…her husband who's face became unreadable.

"Tell me this is not true!"

"It is true my dear."

"Why?" Anthony gasped.

"My dear the truth is that our family is nearly broke, our inheritance is almost gone and once my rivals find out then it's over. The Blackgate family is broke! So with the little amount of money left I went towards a farm where that bitch's husband gained even more land. I offered him enough to last them for a whole life time but he denied. Money wasn't going to buy them happiness he said before closing the door on me. Me! A low life piece of sum farmer closed the door on me! I hired a few people to take care of them for me and it was done simple as that. I knew about the baby but didn't care one bit, one less mouth to feed." Sir Blackgate smirked as Emilie cried harder. Atem, Bakura, Malik, Amber, Tahlia, Mai, Karla, Sasuke and Anthony clones all glared at him.

"Monster!" Atem spat angrily.

"Call me what you want boy but your forgetting something…I am a ghost! I shall stay here forever with all of you as my servants and of course my wife at my side." Sir Blackgate laughed madly with a dramatic lightning bolt flashing across the sky and thunder rumbling.

Amber glared at him.

"Fat fucking chance of that happening dickhead!"

"Disgusting language coming from a little bitch like you."

Atem stood in front of Tahlia while Malik done the same thing with Amber.

"How dare you speak to my mate that way. I should send you to the shadow realm." Malik growled with fist's shaking in anger along with his eyes narrowed darkly. No one talks to Amber that way and no one calls her a little bitch ever. Malik wanted to hear this man screaming in the shadow realm for eternity while he himself lives happily with Amber and his new odd family.

"…" Bakura didn't say a word while thinking worriedly about if his Emma was safe and out of danger, this woman kneeling beside him looks like her but clearly wasn't. No one could replace his special partner in crime and no one loves to watch her prank or try to ruin someone's day more than him. Once this is all over they are staying in the mansion for a while until everyone gets over this traumatic vacation his little darling got them. Odd enough Bakura agrees with what Malik said early, they aren't going to allow Emma on a laptop or computer for a very long time. Maybe even put on a child lock is they asked Kaiba, he would do it without hesitation.

"Now this world shall be mine!"

"Oh my cracker's shut the fuck up!" Emma walked into the room rubbing a bruise on her forehead while glaring darkly towards Sir Blackgate who looked shocked. Emilie's eyes widen also gaping like a fish out of water.

"How is this possible?" Anthony pressed a hand to his…her mouth completely shocked as well. Amber's eyes widen as a large happy smile stretched across her face as Emma had a packet of cracker's in her hands. It's really Emma!

"Emma your alive!"

"What the fucking hell are you talkin about panda? I was locked inside a damn closet which was oddly comfortable…I might start sleeping in there and start my own collections of left socks." Emma grinned munching on a cracker happily.

"Y… You look like me!" Emilie cried out.

"Well of course I look like you dumbass, I am your something something something something something granddaughter! Now hurry the hell up and find my grandfather and start making the damn family already, damn you're waisting your youth." Emma scolded.

"Back at you!" Emilie shouted angrily.

"Fuck off!" Emma glared at her.

"No you."

"No you fuck off."

"No you piss off."

"No you piss off fuck tart."

"Do you want a smack across the butt?" Emilie stood up marching towards Emma who tsked slightly.

"Now there's the motherly or grandmotherly side of our family eh?" Emma chuckled then yelped as Emilie used the blunt side of her sword to smack Emma's butt.

"Respect your elder's little brat."

"OMG! Abby she hit me!" Emma ran up towards Amber and cried on her shoulder while sending mean nasty glares over towards Emilie.

"Yep that's our Emma." Malik nods.

"No she's mine!" Bakura growled out with a dark protective glare which made Malik shrink slightly from the intense amount of sinister evil aura coming from Bakura.

"It doesn't matter that Emilie has a fifth generation granddaughter, the world is still mine for the taking." Sir Blackgate gloated.

"Oh for heaven's sake someone shut this guy up please." Mai groaned having enough for one night. Anthony looked puzzled at the blonde haired woman standing beside him…her a bit too closely and the look of longing that came from her eyes. It felt sort of right standing beside this woman but then again his married right? Anthony made a vow to never cheat or have an affair with anyone while sticking to this marriage. But the man he…she married has vanished years ago replacing his…her dear husband with a monster.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke activated his bloodline ready to fight but was rudely cut off. Emma and Emilie pulled a vacuum cleaner out of the closet, pugged the fucker and were ready to bust some ghost ass! Flipping the switch to suck Emilie pointed it towards Sir Blackgate who screamed trying to fight the strong wind pulling him towards the odd machine.

"No no no no!"

"Just die already." Bakura groaned taking the vacuum off of Emilie and walked towards Sir Blackgate and grinned as Emma turned it up high. Sir Blackgate's body disappeared but his head was stuck.

"With my final breath I curse all of you and your many descendants to come! None of them are going to be safe once I break free from my prison and the world shall be mine."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Piss off already."

With that Sir Blackgate disappeared into the vacuum cleaner forever trapped with dust, cobwebs, bits of smelly fruit and a really old sock.

"Ok I am going to bed now so yah fuck off." Emma tried to walk up the stairs but Emilie stopped her by gently holding onto her hand. Both twins looked at each other with blue eyes meeting grey-green orbs. Emilie smiled softly.

"I do recover from losing my loved ones don't I?"

"Of course everyone deserves a second chance don't they? We still love our lost loved ones but they wouldn't want you to walk alone for the rest of your days, they want you to be happy with life. There are two places where they cannot be forgotten. Our minds and hearts, they live on through us. We are a part of them while they are a part of us. Go and find happiness again but this time make sure the guy does know what kind of life you would offer him. Plus be extra stupid and crazy to add more drama in his life." Emma smiled then it turned into a glare. Amber, Tahlia and Mai all cried after hearing something so beautiful came from the most dangerous yet oddly sensitive friend they have. Atem and Malik's eyes went wide in shock finally seeing the gentler side of someone they thought was pure evil beside Bakura. Bakura however stood there with a small smile feeling proud to hear her say something like that, also a bit ticked off that it wasn't towards him.

"Don't listen in our conversation you assholes!" Emma shouted from the stairs.

"Emma thank you." Emilie smiled hugging her granddaughter tightly.

"Yeah and thank for you know helping my parent's give birth to me and be a part of the family. Oh and make sure they don't give me a shitty middle name! I hate the one I still have so make sure that name is banned." Emma huffed. Emilie simply laughed before disappearing back to her own time to make things right.

"Night losers." Emma called before slamming the door closed.

"So we forget about all of this has ever happened agreed?" Atem looked at everyone sitting in the bus heading home at full speed. They all spent the night there but when morning came they sprinted towards the bus and took off like manica's.

"Agreed." Mai looked over at her sleeping Anthony who's dressed back in his normal clothing and poofy hair style. It's a giant relief to have her special boy back but the thing that made her really glad was that he doesn't remember a single thing. Which means that she doesn't have to explain that he wore a dress, kissed a ghost that was his…her whatever husband, had a kid and yeah thought he was a female. Finally everything is going back to normal once again for them.

"How come I don't get to bring that super awesome mega butler dude Charming with us?" Emma asked.

"He scares me and is a terrible cook!" Tahlia groaned.

"I was going to show him how to play video games and other awesome shit that could make his life less boring."

"For heaven's sake Emma shut up." Amber shouted in a foul mood.

"Abby…"

"No Abby." Amber glared.

"Bitch?"

"Nah."

"Panda Amber?"

The whole bus froze as the tempretuare dropped below zero as Amber sent the mother off all death glares.

"Emma."

"That's me."

BANG!

_Ten minute's later_

Amber smiled happily snuggling closer towards Malik feeling relaxed and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. The last few days has been really challenging but sooner or later everything will slowly return to normal, minus the little torture room that they blocked off. All Amber wanted to do was sleep all the way back towards their little emo mansion where Seto and all the other's waited for them. Finally their "perfect" little family can be together once again, enjoying each other's presences and company as one big happy family.

"Oh no slow down!"

Tahlia banged on the roof with a fist noticing the slight flinch coming from the almost asleep Amber.

"Shut up I can still hear you up there."

"Fine then I'll just sing then!"

"Emma for heaven's sake shut up. We tied you to the roof for a reason and that was to shut you the fuck up and enjoy the country side. Beside's we are still pissed at you for lying at us in the first place and for endangering our lifes." Mai shouted.

"Who's the one who saves all of your asses back there?" Emma said in a smart ass tone.

"Emilie did and she's nothing like you." Tahlia grinned.

"Cause I am just so fucking awesome that no one can be me."

"Emma." Atem said in a stern voice.

With that they all drove home listening to Emma sing on the roof tied up tightly without any chances off escaping. They all had to suffer while listening to Emma sing the Llama song over and over again without any mercy.

"Llama Llama Llama cheese cake. Llama Llama Llama potato. Llama Llama duck!"

"EMMA SHUT UP!"

Emma smirked happily "I am back baby."

As the bus drove off towards the sun set the song High Way to Hell started to magically play. They all were going home….about fucking time!

**Author's note**

**OMG I am so sorry for making all of you wait for this chapter for so long! I am so sorry guys but things have been busy lately and I sort of lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh for a while but it's all sweet now. I will try to post some more chapter's up once in a blue moon but yeah I want to thank everyone for waiting this long. Almost been a year since I've posted a new chapter up, many apologize. **

**Anyway I've been thinking about adding something to this story…maybe get one of the girl's pregnant? Eh? How would they all like it with a baby in the house? If not then put down your idea on your next review and I'll have a vote on it, see which one wins. Also if this chapter is not that funny then sorry, I'll try harder next time. **

**Once again my deepest apologize for making you all wait this long for a chapter, sorry guys. **

**Lil Blue Rose :3 **

**P.s I don't own Yu-gi-oh or their characters or Amber, Tahlia, Anthony, Karla or Sasuke who belongs to Naruto. I own this story and myself XD **


End file.
